Mandy's Pokemon Adventure Part 1
by Vickie1
Summary: Mandy Dracon, a girl with the power of healing, has become a Pokemon trainer. With her trusting Pokemon, Eevee and her friends, Teresa Helms and Al Keeper, she is going to have an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Eevee, I choose you!

A/N: This first chapter is mainly Mandy's POV at first but then it switches to Omniscient shortly. However, the rest of the time, it will be only Mandy's POV. This will be the same for other chapters.

I like to thank faerieneggs4u for helping me redo this fanfic to make it better. Thanks, Faerie!

****

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

****

**Chapter 1: Eevee, I choose you!**  
  


Mandy's POV

   Darkness. It was all that I saw. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I? 

_   'Where am I?'_ I thought. 

   I heard the sound of a drop of water falling into a puddle. It was quiet. So quiet. Suddenly, a blue light flickered in the darkness. It blinded my eyes but I adjusted my sight to see what was coming towards me. I could have sworn I saw a white dragon but my vision was blurrily. 

   "W-Who are you?" I asked. 

   It didn't speak. I had never seen a dragon like this one before. It had scales of snow and arm-like wings. It was kind of beautiful. That a voice rang in my head.   
   

   _"Young one."  
   _

   I gasped. The dragon was talking to me, without moving its mouth, as if it was using telepathy.  
   

   _"You are the One,"_ the dragon spoke.  
   

   "What do you mean?" I wondered.

   Suddenly, another light flashed. And then...

   _BZZZZZ!!!_

   A ringing sound screamed in my ear as I bolted out of bed in shock, sweating. I was in my room. It was just a dream...again. I slammed my alarm clock shut and breathed deeply to calm my racing heart. 

   I thought of the dream as I lay back on my bed. This wasn't the first time I'd had that dream. It has happened many times before and I haven't had the foggiest idea what it meant.   
  
  _ 'I always have that same dream... What does it mean?'_ I thought.

   "Mandy!"  
  


   My dad, Jason Dracon was calling me. And that's my name. Mandy Dracon. My dad opened my bedroom door and peeked in. 

   "Why, you're up very early. It seems like you wake up early everyday," he said, regulating his glasses.  
 

   "Morning, Dad," I replied.  
  
   "Aren't you getting ready for your first day?" Dad asked.  
  
   "First day?" I echoed.  
  
   Then I realized that it was my 10th birthday and was the day that I would become a Pokémon trainer. I would receive my first Pokémon from Professor Oak.  
  
   "That's right! I nearly forgot 'bout it!" I exclaimed. I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to my chest of drawers. I dug through my clothes furiously. I threw a shirt here and a pair of shorts there.  
  
   "Well, I'll make you some Happy Birthday breakfast, Mandy," Dad told me.  
  


   "Thanks, Dad!" I replied as I threw out a T-shirt.   
  
   He slowly closed my bedroom door and I heard him walking downwards to the kitchen. I pulled out my deep-blue T-shirt and shorts. I hurriedly took off my pajamas and wore my clothes. 

   Then I brushed my messy hair. My hair is quite unusual. My hair color is navy blue, only with strands of emerald. Some people mistook my hair as dyed hair and some say that I got both of my parent's hair. Maybe that's true. 

     Once my hair was neat, I put on my hair brace and rushed to the chest drawer again. 

   I dug again to find my mother's white jacket, which she gave it to me on my fifth birthday. Carefully, I pulled it out without making wrinkles on it and put it on, feeling what my mother felt long ago. She was once a Pokémon Trainer and wore this jacket on her adventures. Now, I was gonna wear it on my first day as a Trainer.  
  
_   'Today's my birthday! I can't wait to see my Pokémon!'_ I thought.  
   
   I grabbed my packed bag and opened my door but stopped. 

   _'That's right! I nearly forgot!'_ I thought.  
  
   I ran to my chest of drawers again and pulled an elastic sleeve-like clothing and armbands. I slipped her sleeve up to my elbow, covering it and wore my armbands. I rushed down towards the kitchen where my dad was cooking, then up to the dining table.  
  
   "Hi, Mom!" I said to a picture of my mother, Katherina.  
  
   My mother had died when I was five. It was quite hard on us, especially my dad. My older brother, Jack, had gone on a Pokémon journey after that to help raise our bank account for the future. I had heard so many battles he encountered from his letters. I was looking forward to experience those battles for the first time before I would get my Pokémon.  
  
   "Today's my 10th birthday! I'll be getting my very own Pokémon, just like you and Jack! Including Teresa!"  
  
   My best friend, Teresa Helms had become a Pokémon Trainer a day ago. I hoped to catch up with her and have an adventure with her. After eating a tasty breakfast, I said goodbye to my dad and dashed out of my house, towards Professor Oak's Lab.  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  
   After running for awhile, I reached the lab and gasped for air. I must have run for about 5 minutes. I eagerly looked at the lab.  
  
_   'I wonder what Pokémon I'll have. I can't wait!'_ I thought.  
  
     I couldn't wait. I entered the lab and met up with Professor Oak, only to come across a certain problem.  
  
   "WHAT!? What do you mean there aren't _ANY_ Pokémon left!?" I shouted.  
  
   "Calm down, Mandy," Professor Oak said. "Now, listen. The other trainers have received their Pokémon before you did since now they didn't want to take the chance of coming here last."  
  
   "But you _'do'_ have one Pokémon for me, right?" I moped.  
  
   "Well, yes. But last night, one of my assistants let the little critter out and it escaped." Professor Oak looked embarrassed.

   I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. 

   "I'm sorry, Mandy. Maybe tomorrow, we can get you another one," Professor Oak said kindly.  
  
   "But then, I'll be far behind everyone!" I whined. "Can't they find the Pokémon?"  
  
   "I doubt it's possible. That Pokémon was very tricky to catch the first time." Professor Oak told me. "I'm sorry, Mandy..."  
  


   I didn't know what to say anymore.

   "I understand..." I said, dejected.

  
   After that disappointing talk, I left the lab and walked away. My dream of becoming a Trainer just shattered like glass.   
  
_   'Now what am I gonna do? I can't tell everyone I didn't get a Pokémon. They'll be disappointed like me. But I must,'_ I thought.  
  
   Suddenly, something pushed me over, making me fall on the hard pavement.  
  
   "Ouch!" I shrieked.   
  
   "Hey! Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice spoke.  
  
   I recognized it. I looked up and saw my rival, Daniel Greenwood. Or he thinks I'm his rival.  
  
   "Oh, it's you," said Daniel.   
  
   "Damn! Daniel, couldn't you watch where you're going!?" I yelled. He just smirked.

  
   "Why don't you make way? For I am gonna be the World's Greatest Pokémon Trainer!" he gloated.  
  
   "Yeah right," I muttered to myself and rolled my eyes away.  
  
   "Oh, what's the matter? Came last? Looks like you'll be a loser. Look like I got," he said. He held out a Pokèdex in front of my face.  
  
   "When did you-!?" I began.  
  
   "Just today," Daniel interrupted. "I'm going off on my training quest today and will be collecting the Pokémon League Badges and Pokémon."  
  
   "Oh, yeah!? Who thinks you might success!?" I said sharply.  
  
   "My fans, of course," Daniel smirked.  
  
   Nearby, four beautiful girls cheered for Daniel with proud. I just stared at them and sweat-dropped.  
  
   "This time, Mandy, I have defeated you!" he said triumphantly.  
  
   "For what!?" I asked sharply. He glared deeply at me.

   "At school, you have always be the top student in everything! Now, I'm gonna be a Pokrmon Trainer and you'll be just a loser!" Daniel laughed. With that, he ran out, laughing his head off. His fans followed him, cheering a song of pride to him. I groaned angrily. I didn't know why he was my rival but that reason Daniel had said seen to be the reason.  
  
   "That jerk!!!" I screamed.  
  


   Then a child shouted out loud behind me. I heard footsteps stomping loudly.

   "Get that Pokémon!" a kid yelled.  
  
   I looked back at a crowd of kids rushing down the road. An Eevee dashed past me quickly and turned towards Route 1.  
  
   "Get it!" a fat boy bellowed.  
  
   The kids rushed to the route. I was puzzled.  
  
   "What was that about?" I said. "I better find out."  
  
   I ran into the route and approached to a forest far from Pallet Town, which was where I found the kids. The kids had gathered around. As I approached closer, I saw the Eevee being beaten hit with a stick by a boy named Tom.  
  
   "This will teach you not to mess with me!" he yelled as he raised the stick up high, ready to hit it. 

   I couldn't stand the Eevee getting abused. I can't stand Pokémon abuse! I quickly jumped in and held my arm out, taking the blow. The kids gasped. The Eevee looked up at me with a confused look. I guessed it was confused of why I jumped in like that.  
  
   "Hey! What are you-" Tom cried but I cut in.  
  
   "You mean what are 'you' doing!" I demanded. "You kids should be ashamed! Hitting a defenseless Pokémon is really abuse!"  
  
   "But that Pokémon bit us!"  
  
   "Yeah!" the kids yelled agreeably.   
  
   "Ever if it harmed you, you should know better not to hurt it!" I shouted. I glared at Tom.

   "If you ever hurt a Pokémon, I'll be the one to give you a lesson in pain!" I spat.  
  
   "Oh yeah!? You'll be in trouble then! Ha-Ha!" he laughed. I grinned. I got that part covered.  
  


   "Then I can report to your mother that you skipped school last Tuesday. Would that be nice, hmm?" I asked slyly. He looked at me, shocked with fright and backed away from me.  
  
   "Bye!" he said and ran away. The kids, also afraid, ran after him.  
  
   "Kids..." I commented. I knelt down in front of the injured Eevee. The Pokémon shivered in fear as I examined its injuries. "Man, those kids really hurt you badly."  
  
   I slowly reached to pat it. The Eevee looked away, scared that it thought I might hurt it but I gently stroked its glossy fur.  
 

   "Don't worry. I'll bring you to a Pokémon center. Nurse Joy will make you better."  
  
   I smiled at it. I saw it was calming down and rested its head on my lap. I thought of calling him Eevee for now. A voice from the background called and I wished it wasn't who I thought it was.   
  
   "So, you found an Eevee!"  
  
   Daniel stood nearby. His fans weren't with him. I guessed two things. Either he sent them home or he dumped them.  
  
   "Now what are you doing here!?" I screeched.  
  
   "What else? Catching Pokémon, of course. And that Eevee is mine!"  
  
   He took out a PokéBall and tossed it, aiming at Eevee. The little creature braced himself, waiting for the PokéBall to hit him. I didn't want Eevee to get caught so I stood in the direction of the PokéBall and punched it out of Eevee's way. Daniel was shocked by my action.  
  
   "What are you doing!?" he shouted.  
  
   "I'm not letting you capture this Pokémon! It's injured!" I yelled.  
  
   "So what!? It's makes it easy to catch." Daniel didn't seem to care about Pokémon.  
  
   "But you never fought Eevee! You can't capture a Pokémon unless you fight it."  
  
   "Fine then!" he snorted as he grabbed a PokéBall. "Charm, I choose you!" He threw the ball and sprouting out was a small Charmander.  
  
   "Now we're gonna have a Pokémon match! Mandy, stay out of the way!"  
  
   I groaned. Eevee was still hurt and fire could easily harm him more.  
  
_   'What am I suppose to do? I can't let that jerk take Eevee! He doesn't ever care about them!'_ I thought. Suddenly, Eevee immediately jumped in front of me, in a fighting position despite of his injuries.

   "Eevee?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
   "So, it decided to fight, huh? Alright!" Daniel exclaimed.   
  
   _'Eevee wants to fight? Maybe...' _I thought and said, "Eevee, do you really want to fight?"  
  
   Eevee nodded his head and said, "Eev!" I grinned at the Pokémon.

  
  _ '...Alright, then! Let's do it!'_ I thought.  
  
   "Charm, Ember!" he ordered. Charm shot flaming embers towards Eevee.  
   

   "Eevee, dodge them all!" I instructed. Quickly, following my command, Eevee dodged all the embers with great speed.  
  
   "What the-!?" Daniel exclaimed. I saw he was shocked at how easily Eevee dodged ever though Eevee looked hurt.

  
   "Now, Tail Whip!" I yelled.  
  
   As Eevee came closer to Charm, he whipped the Charmander's cheeks with his tail. Its cheeks became swollen and he was unable to use Ember.  
  
   "Eevee, Tackle Attack!" was my final command. Eevee charged towards Charm and tackled it. His Tackle Attack pushed it towards Daniel. The flying Charmander bashed into Daniel and both slammed against a tree.  
  
   "Dang! Return Charm!" Daniel called. He held his PokéBall and a beam of red light hit the unconscious Charmander, bringing it into its PokéBall.  
  
   "Alright! I'll leave the Eevee. But next time, you'll lose, Mandy!" he shouted. He then ran away, disappointed of his lose. My face beamed with victory and picked up the panting Eevee.  
  
   "I can't believe you did it, Eevee! You beat that jerk!" I cheered. Eevee smiled back at me with glee. "I wonder how come you listen to me." 

   It was strange that Eevee would listen to me. Wild Pokémon would not listen to trainers either if they're caught or not.  
  
   "Well, I see you found your Pokémon, Mandy," someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Professor Oak.  
  


   "Professor Oak!" I cried.  
  
   "Well, hello again, Mandy," Professor Oak said in greeting. Something he said suddenly hit me.  
  
   "Prof. Oak, what do you mean my Pokémon?" I asked. I was puzzled of why he asked me such a question.

  
   "Well, Eevee is the Pokémon that escaped," he told me.  
  
   "What!?" I shrieked.   
  
   "Yes. Eevee was very discouraged but now it seems to have trust you."  
  
   "Trust me?" I echoed. I looked down at Eevee. "You really trusted me?" Eevee nodded his head. I just smiled.   
  
   "Mandy, how did you know of Eevee's attacks?" Professor Oak asked with interest.  
  
   "Oh, I was interested in Pokémon long time ago and my mom taught me when I was young," I replied.  
  
   "I see. Your mother must have be someone special," Professor Oak said.   
  
   "Yeah, she was," I said softly. I looked down.  
  
   "Here, Mandy," Professor Oak said. I looked back up. Professor Oak reached into his left pocket and putted out a Pokèdex. He handed it to me.  
  


   "A Pokèdex!" I gasped. I opened it and examined the gadget.  

  
   "It is an encyclopedia of Pokémon," Professor Oak explained. "Whenever you meet a Pokémon, enter your data here. By the time you've input all your Pokémon's data... You may well have become one of the truly great trainers."  
  
_   'Wow! Me... One of the greats...'_ I thought.  
  
   "So Mandy, what is your Parkman's name going to be?" Professor Oak asked. I looked at Eevee again and quickly decided what to name it.  
  
   "I think I'll call him Eevee," I said. I didn't know what to name him and I thought _'Eevee'_ suited him. "You like it?" I asked.  
  
   "Vee!" Eevee replied as he wagged his tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
   The next morning, I packed everything I needed for my greatest adventure. I felt very exciting about this...and afraid. I checked though in case I missed anything.  
  
   _'Let's see... Pokéchow, clothes, Town Map, rubber gloves, just in case any lighting Pokrmon strike me, food, camp gear, rope, money, bankcard, laptop, etc, etc... Yep. I'm finished!'_ I thought as I zipped up my bag. I swung my bag over my shoulder and glanced at Eevee.

  
   "Eevee! Let's go!" I shouted.  
  
   "Vee!" Eevee jumped off my cozy bed and we dashed downstairs together. I decided not to put Eevee in a PokéBall, thinking it would be better for him. I said my goodbyes to everyone in Pallet Town and my dad. I knew I might not return home for a long time.  
  
    _'...So, this is where I go now,'_ I thought.   
  


   I heard that my friend, Teresa was somewhere at Route 1 and maybe I could catch up with her. Eevee and I went off to meet her. 

~*~*~*~*~

Omniscient

   Professor Oak stood hidden from Mandy's sight and watched them take off. Professor Oak smiled to see the new trainer set off to her new adventure.  
  
   "They remind me well of Ash and Pikachu..." he said calmly. "The path to becoming the greatest Pokémon Trainer suddenly grows steeper. Good luck to you both."


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

(A/N): Please read faerieneggs4u's fanfic, Teresa's Pokemon Journey Part 1 to read Teresa's POV and thanks to icybluesky for reviewing! Thanks!)

****

****

**Chapter 2: The Journey**  
  
Mandy's POV

     I stepped onto Route 1. This was where I would leave my home and start my Pokémon adventure. I looked back Pallet Town. I had been living in Pallet Town for 10 years and I kinda felt afraid of leaving home. My brother left Pallet Town a year after my mom passed away. I had felt very sad to see Jack departed. Now I know how he felt on his day. I turned back to the route and looked down at Eevee. 

     "Vee Eevee...?" he asked. 

     Somehow, Eevee understood my feelings, yet I didn't want him to felt sad for me. 

     "It's ok. I think we'll come soon. Maybe a month from now. We'll come back," I said. 

     I looked again at the small town and smiled as the wind howled. We went off toward Route 1. As we walked, I reached for my pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was given to me by my mom. 

     The chain gave a shiny color and the jewel shone brilliantly like a Moonstone. I had wondered if it was one since it had a strange shape of a moon but was unclear because friction had roughed it. I held it tight for a bit of courage and kept it away in my pocket. Suddenly a rustle in a tree made me turn around. 

     "That must be a Pokémon," I said. 

     I quickly hid behind a tree along with Eevee. A Spearow flew out of the tall grass and sent a caw at something in the grass. 

_     'That Spearow... It must be attacking another Pokémon,'_ I thought. 

     A fiery tail stuck out of the grass and embers shot from the grass aiming at the Pokémon. I knew whose Pokémon it belonged to...or I guessed. 

_     'That tail... Daniel!'_ I thought angrily. 

     A person stood near the Charmander, commanding it to attack. I focused on the person and it turned out to be not Daniel but a girl. After a few hits at the Spearow, it fell onto the ground and a PokéBall hit it. It immediately, was drawn in and after awhile the light died away. The trainer picked up the PokéBall and noticed me behind the tree. 

     "Who are you?" she demanded. 

     Feeling a bit guilty, I stepped out of my hiding place. 

     "I'm sorry. I wanted to see the fight. I'm Mandy. Yours?" I wondered. The girl ignored me and gazed at Eevee. 

     "You have an Eevee?" she asked. 

     "Yeah, why?" I questioned. 

     "...Nothing. It reminded me of someone," she told me. "But it's no one of importance. 

     I looked at her puzzled. I wanted to ask who but I guessed it was better not to. 

     "...Anyway, what's your name?" I asked again. The girl walked away but said her name. 

     "It's Jasmine," she said, nonchalantly. I was quite shocked. 

     "Jasmine!? Prof. Oak's granddaughter!? Well, it's nice to meet you. Hee-hee...heh." I giggled. 

     She didn't say anything. I just kept my mouth shut as she continued walking with her Charmander. Another rustle shook in the grass behind Eevee and me. Whatever made that rustle flew out of the grass and into the air. 

     "Charmander, Ember!" Jasmine shouted without waiting. 

     The little Fire Pokémon shot embers at the other Pokémon and one blazing ember hit it. It fell to the ground, feathers everywhere. A Pidgey lay on the grass, injured and burnt. 

     "Hmph! Another Pidgey," she sniffed. "Already got one." 

I, on the other hand, rushed to the injured Pokémon. I mean she would just leave it there and not help it. I quickly held up the Pidgey and examined it.

     "It's badly burnt!" I cried.

  
     I stroke its feathers gently as it opened its eyes weakly. 

     "Don't worry. I'll heal you." 

     "Heal it?" said Jasmine with a bewildered face. "You are weird." 

     I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around the Pidgey and concentrated. A light surrounded the Pidgey and me. I used my healing powers to heal it... 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Omniscient 

     Jasmine turned back to see something amazing. Mandy closed her eyes and a light glowed. The burns on the Pidgey fainted away as if a hand gently calmed one's anger. It made Jasmine's mouth drop. As the light died, the Pidgey jumped up and looked at Mandy, being healthy. 

     "Good. You're all better," Mandy said, relieved that it's okay. She started to scratch its head. Jasmine stared at the girl with astonishment. 

_     'This girl... She has the power of healing...! Those who are born in Viridian Forest have a special power. She has the power...but she came from Pallet Town...'_ Jasmine thought. 

     "Hey. Mandy, right?" she called. "Are you from Pallet Town?" 

     "Yeah. I was born there," Mandy said.

_     'Born there? How can she have the power when she was from Pallet Town? It's not possible...'_ Jasmine thought. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Mandy's POV 

     I turned back to the Pidgey, which was astounded. 

     "Okay. You better go now," I said. The Pidgey nodded and then flew into the tree. 

     "Mandy... Let's battle!" shouted Jasmine. 

     "Huh?" I said. I didn't expect this. 

     "I want to battle you." 

     "Eh, why?"  
  
    "What? You're a coward?" And that ticked me off. One thing for sure... 

_     'She's starting to act like Daniel...'_ I thought. 

     "Ok! Let's battle!" I yelled. 

     "Charmander, Ember!" she commanded. It again shot embers at Eevee but easily, with great speed, dodged them all. 

     "Eevee! Quick Attack!" I shouted. Eevee bashed against Charmander with Quick Attack. 

     "Charmander, Scratch!" The Charmander rapidly scratched Eevee on its leg as he tried to avoid it. 

     "Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee shot a Sand Attack but Charmander backed away, avoiding the blinding sand. 

     "Do you think that shrimp can blind my Pokémon? Charmander, Ember!" she laughed. 

     "Eevee! Tackle!" 

     As it dashed towards Charmander, it quickly dodged the embers again and tackled it down, making it KO. Jasmine groaned. 

     "Charmander, return!" Charmander returned to its PokéBall and Jasmine quickly grabbed another PokéBall. 

     "Pidgey! I choose you!" As another Pidgey came out of the ball, something flew out of the nearby tree and swooped down, in front of Eevee. It was the Pidgey I had healed. 

     "What the-!?" Jasmine shouted. I wondered why it came back but then I realized why. 

     "You wanna fight, don't you?" I asked. The Pidgey nodded with agreement. "Eevee, you don't mind?" Eevee agreed. 

     "Alright! Pidgey, Gust attack!" I shouted. 

     "Pidgey, Gust!" Jasmine yelled.  
  
     Two gusts of wind were formed by the flapping of the two Pokémon's wings and charged at each other. As the gusts hit, it died away. Before Jasmine could command another gust, I went first. 

     "Pidgey, Gust!" The Pidgey sent a gust at the Pidgey and hit it, making it a one-hit KO. 

     "Pidgey, return!" shouted Jasmine.  
  
     Jasmine's Pidgey then returned. She glared at me with angry eyes. 

     "Hmph! Well, you win. But next time, it's gonna be your defeat," she sniffed. 

     "We'll see." 

     Jasmine clenched her teeth and walked away, furiously. I then knelt down in front of Pidgey. 

     "Thanks for helping me out." Pidgey jumped closer to me and rubbed its feathery head against me. I straight away understood why. 

     "You want to join, don't ya?" It nodded and cawed. "Well, welcome to the team. I'm Mandy and this is Eevee." 

     "Vee!" 

     "We better give you a name. How about Brave? You were very brave to join the fight." Brave nodded gladly. 

     "Well, everyone, let's get going!" 

     We went onward Route 1, Eevee running by my side and Brave flying above me. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

     During the afternoon, I trained my two Pokémon through Route 1. I hadn't captured any Pokémon yet, since there were so many Pidgeys. We then rested by a tree for a while. 

     "Eevee, Brave, you both were great. After a few more training, I'll treat you with some Poké Chow and some apples." 

    They cheered happily with sweat tinkled down their cheeks. I suddenly felt something craved on the tree's bark. I gazed at the bark and found some writing. It was written with a penknife and said: 

_'Kat + Era _

_Together on a Pokémon adventure' _

      I looked closely at the writing. I thought that the person must have traveled with a Pokémon. The writing was old. But 'Kat' was the short name of my mom and she had an Eevee called Era. 

     "I wonder...was she here?" 

     "Ee?" Eevee asked. 

     "Oh, it's nothing." 

_     'Maybe it's someone else or a couple...'_ I thought. 

     I rested under the tree with Eevee nestling besides me and Brave sleeping next to me. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

     Finally, after a day of training and walking, we reached Viridian City. As we reached the gates, I saw someone in a distance and gasped. I recognized who that person was and shouted out the person's name. 

     "Teresa!" I called.


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend and a New Discovery

Chapter 3: A Friend and a New Discovery  
Mandy's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it was Teresa standing near the entrance to Viridian City. I shouted her name while running to my best friend.  
  
"Teresa!" I called. Teresa turned around and saw me. Her face broke into a smile, but changed when an Eevee next to her hissed furiously. Teresa looked at the Eevee sternly, and it creased, but I thought it was still eyeing me like a hawk. Teresa greeted me with a hug.  
  
"How are you, Mandy?" she asked.  
  
"Good," I replied. "It's great to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. I see you've got an Eevee and a Pidgey," Teresa observed. Brave landed on my shoulder. I noticed that Eevee looked at Teresa's Eevee cautiously.  
  
"Yeah. This is Brave, my Pidgey, and my Eevee is named Eevee," I told her. I bent down and reached out to pet Teresa's Eevee.  
  
"Oh, your Eevee's so cute!" I exclaimed. "What's her name?"  
  
"Evolution. And I wouldn't do that if I were-," Teresa began, but it was too late. Evolution's fur charged with static electricity. Before I realized what had happened, she used Thundershock on me. I felt the shock run through me.  
  
"YAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed.  
  
As the shocking current died, I lay on the pavement, twitching with pain and smoke rising from my clothes. Stars twinkled in front of my eyes.  
  
"Evolution, you should know better than that! Now apologize!" Teresa scolded. Evolution only looked away as Eevee glared at her angrily for shocking and nearly killing me. Teresa helped me get up onto my shaking feet.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"D-Dizzy but steady," I replied, brushing the soot off my clothes. "How can Evolution use Thundershock?"  
  
I knew that Eevee couldn't use special attacks like Thundershock or Ember.  
  
"I don't know. I've tried asking her, but she refuses to answer that question," teresa told me.  
  
'Tried asking?' I thought, looking at Teresa strangely, with a raised eyebrow. She could talk to Pokémon?  
  
"You can talk to Pokémon? How?" I questioned.  
  
"Easy. How can you heal things?" she said evasively. I looked away. I don't know how I can heal living creatures, but I do know when my powers started. And Teresa was the only one who knew my powers. Five years ago, Teresa had broken her leg because a mysterious Pokémon had chased us on Route 1. I didn't know what to do then but, somehow, I just healed her leg. That was the start of my healing powers. And that was the day my mother died.  
  
After my mom's funeral, I had gone to the library at school and looked up a book on legendary Pokémon. I discovered that the mysterious Pokemon was Suicine, but I never told Teresa. She would never believe me.  
  
"We're gifted," Teresa continued, snapping my out of my thoughts. "We were born in Pallet Town, but I having the power of talking to the Pokemon from my father."  
  
She did have a point there. Teresa's father had gone away to search for a legendary Pokemon. It seemed impossible to search for something legendary. Everyone in Pallet Town though he was crazy, yet he went off, saying he will prove everyone wrong, and never returned since. That was the year before Mom died.  
  
"You sure he's not dead?" I wondered. After the words were out of my mouth, I realized it was a mistake to say that. It could hurt her.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to-," I began, but Teresa cut me off.  
  
"It's alright. I'm positive he's not dead," Teresa replied with confidence. "Dad sends postcards every now and then. He says he's researching the legendary Pokemon, Suicine. I asked Professor Oak about it, and he said Dad was wasting his time. Personally, I agree. I don't think Dad would stand a chance at finding Suicine."  
  
She was right. Nobody had ever seen a legendary Pokemon, not even Suicine. I smiled.  
  
"She only appears before those she wishes to appear before," Teresa continued.  
  
'Like us...' I thought.  
  
"Well, let's grab a bite to eat, stock up, and head into Viridian Forest," I suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Teresa said. Before we went into a nice café, The Charizard Café and Coffee House, I asked her a question.  
  
"Just answer me one thing," I said.  
  
"What?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Since when did you have your powers?" I wondered.  
  
"Oh, right before I caught a Pikachu," she replied. "But they didn't really kick in until I was battling with Jasmine Oak."  
  
I jerked back in shock.  
  
"What!?" I yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" she wondered, looking around wildly.  
  
"Y-You got a Pikachu?" I was shocked, not only because she caught a Pikachu but also because of the fact that she had battled Jasmine. Teresa breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah. In Route 1. Why?" she questioned.  
  
I had always wanted a Pikachu, but I hadn't expected that there were some in Route 1. I always thought they were found in Viridian Forest.  
  
'I can't believe it! She caught a Pikachu in Route 1!?' I thought, but said, "I-It's nothing."  
  
I tried to smile, even though I was disappointed.  
  
"Let's go! Hee-hee..." I laughed weakly with a pout. 'How come I didn't get one in Route 1?' I thought.  
  
I sighed as we walked into the café and sat down at a corner booth. The Pokemon ordered food through Teresa. Eevee and Evolution ordered milk in a saucer each, each with a plate of Goldeen caviar. I noticed that Eevee was still eyeing Evolution suspiciously. I guess he still didn't trust her after what she did to me. Lighting, Teresa's Pikachu, ordered carrots and a plate of sunflower seeds. Brave ordered a plain slice of bread.  
  
Teresa and I ordered what would be nutritious meals for humans. She ordered a breakfast platter, an omelet. I ordered pancakes and lathered them with syrup. We each had a glass of milk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After our meal, we prepared ourselves with items for our next trip. Teresa traded in her Potions for Pokeballs. I healed our Pokemon and a few cuts Teresa had gotten from her trip. We went off into the forest, known to have various Pokemon living there. The trees shook with Bug and Bird Pokemon. I looked at my surroundings. This was my second time walking through the forest and it felt good to be there again.  
  
Before my mom died, she used to bring Jack and me to the forest and teach us about the Pokemon that lived here. I remembered a rumor told in Pallet Town that those born in the forest would have special powers such as the power of healing and the power of talking to Pokemon. My mother, Katherina was born there.  
  
'So, this is where Mom was born...' I thought in awe. Just then, a dreadful memory flashed through my mind. I don't want to describe it. I held onto my necklace tightly. Teresa noticed my despair.  
  
"Mandy, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I told her. I heard a swishing noise nearby and Teresa and I turned to see a Pokemon trainer holding a net, which held a Caterpie captive. He put it into a cage instead of in a Pokeball. He turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey, you! What're you gonna do with that Caterpie?" Teresa shouted, getting his attention. The boy turned around and blushed. I noticed that he was looking at Teresa. As he ran over to greet her, he stared at Teresa with an expression on his face that said, "I have a crush on you," as if he was in a trance. Teresa backed up a bit, and he quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"My name is Al Keeper," he told us. "I'm going to bring this Caterpie to my mom."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"She's a Bug Pokemon researcher. You wanna come see her lab?" Al asked politely.  
  
"Sure!" I exclaimed. Teresa looked at me. Sometimes, I get a bit too overenthusiastic, but seeing what a lad looks like excites me. I always used to visit Professor Oak at his lab.  
  
"Well, follow me," Al said, leading us off the path. I grinned at Teresa.  
  
"What's that grin for?" she asked suspiciously. My grin widened evilly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," I said in a singsong voice, not convincing her at all. "Seems like someone really likes you."  
  
Teresa blushed.  
  
"N-Now, don't think such things! We only just met him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Come on!" I laughed. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. Of course, he did give you that 'love at first sight' look."  
  
"Mandy!" she shouted, bopping me playfully on the head.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding!" I laughed harder. She chased me to Al while breathing like a winded Rhyhorn. Al looked at us, clueless: He hadn't heard out conversation.  
  
After a short walk, we heard the buzzing sound of numerous Beedrill.  
  
'I don't like that sound,' I thought feeling uneasy. Teresa and I looked around uncomfortably, which Al noticed.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't harm you," he said calmly. "I hand-raised them all with my younger brothers and sisters. They're off on their Pokemon journeys now."  
  
I scanned Al from head to toe and noticed that he was taller then us, and looked at least fifteen.  
  
"How old are you?" I wondered. Teresa cut me a Look that went, "That was VERY rude of you!" I just shrugged my shouldlers.  
  
"Old enough to know a boy named Jack Dracon five years ago," Al replied as we continued walking. I stopped in my tracks.  
  
'Jack... Dracon...!?' I thought, stunned.  
  
"I was twelve then," Al continued.  
  
"Wow! You're, like, seven years older then me!" Teresa exclaimed. Al stopped walking. A drop of sweat dropped down his cheek and looked at us, embarrassed.  
  
"I thought you were at least fifteen, laughing nervously at his mistake. Teresa laughed at his mistake too, but I laughed softly and thought of my brother. I missed him so much.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to a cottage in silence. Al let us inside first, just like a true gentleman. He'd apparently been raised well.  
  
We stepped into a kitchen and saw a lovely woman sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. Various Bug Pokemon surrounded her like children. And you know something; she looked almost like Teresa's mom. Al let out the Caterpie he'd caught, and the woman turned away from her book. She smiled when she saw us.  
  
"I wondered when you two would be coming," she said softly. Teresa and I both raised an eyebrow. Al took out some Pokemon food and offered it to Evolution, Eevee, and Lighting. The woman continued:  
  
"Teresa Helms, with the power to talk to the Pokemon, and Mandy Dracon, with the power to heal living creatures."  
  
We were so shocked, we almost gasped. She knew our names and powers.  
  
'How...did she know?' I thought.  
  
"And now, my eldest son, Al Keeper, shall join you with the power of making any food-bearing plant instantly bear food at his command. Al was born in the Viridian Forest," the woman said quietly. Before I could ask her something, she continued:  
  
"Mandy, your mother was my sister. Teresa, your father was my brother. Fiona has divorced Shawn because of his crazy ambition, but he has the power to sense how close he is to legendary Pokemon as well as being able to talk to the Pokemon."  
  
I was shocked at this and so was Teresa apparently. We stared at each other with curiosity. 'My mom was her sister, and Teresa's dad was her brother!? Could we...be cousins?' 


	4. Chapter 4: An Evolution Transformation

Chapter 4: An Evolution Transformation  
Mandy's POV  
  
We rested at Al's cottage for awhile after the little discovery and got to see Al's power first-hand when food was scarce. All he did was touch an apple tree, and it bore ripe apples instantaneously. We stocked up and gave the rest to the Pokémon.  
  
Sandra, or Sandy as she liked us to call her, could read minds. She saw our fears and dreams, told us never to give up, and that our fears would be overcome by courage. However, her words didn't encourage me much. I was still shocked by the fact that Teresa and I are cousins.  
  
After we rested for about a week, we were ready to continue. While Teresa went to get her Pokémon, I stood at the door. I was thinking about what Sandy had said and I wasn't sure whether I could overcome my fears. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to my left, and saw Sandy standing next to me.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied. "Sandy, uh..."  
  
"What did your mother look like, you ask?" She had read my mind again.  
  
"Yeah. During her Pokémon journey."  
  
"She was like you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kind-hearted and brave," she continued. "She challenged any trainer that stood in her way and cared for her Pokémon more than ever."  
  
I was speechless. Sandy smiled at me.  
  
"Your mother was the kind of person who followed her own path through life, never letting another decide the course she should take for her."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. When she was your age, our mother wouldn't let her become a Pokémon Trainer. She thought that she might get hurt. However your mother ran away to fulfill her dream."  
  
"She ran away?" I echoed.  
  
"Yes. She was quite stubborn at that time. Mandy, let me give you a word of advice. Don't let your fears get to you. You have one thing that is everlasting. Your friendship with your Pokémon and friends."  
  
I was speechless when she said such kind words to me. Eevee jumped onto my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled too, feeling more confident about myself.  
  
"Thanks, Sandy," I said.  
  
Teresa came back, and we left. Al came with us on his mother's command (Teresa chased me for saying that he only came for her), and our duo upgraded to a trio. We walked along until we came to a fork in the path.  
  
"Both of these paths go to the same place," Al informed us. "They rejoin each other in about a two-day walk."  
  
"Is one of them more dangerous than the other?" Teresa asked.  
  
"No. They're both safe, if you have Pokémon with you," he replied. "It's a golden opportunity to catch some bugs."  
  
I looked at Teresa.  
  
"I think we should split up to catch more Pokémon," I suggested. "Both of our Pokémon will become much stronger that way. They'll be battling, and neither of us will dominate on the battlefield. Plus, there are Pokémon we haven't caught yet."  
  
Before Teresa could say no, Al spoke, cutting her off.  
  
"Good idea. I'll go with Teresa so that if her Pokémon get injured, | |I can care for them. You can heal your Pokémon on you own if they get injured."  
  
"Right. I'll see you in two days!" I called. I took the left path, while Al and Teresa took the right.  
  
"Eev vee ee?" Eevee squeaked, a bit worried about this.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "It's also a good opportunity for them to get to know each other, and maybe even fall in love."  
  
"DON'T HAVE A SICK MIND, Mandy!!!" Teresa yelled from the other road. I guess she had heard me.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have thought of that," I said, sweatdropping. "Well, Eevee, let's go!"  
  
We walked on and saw Teresa and Al disappear into the forest. As we walked along the path, we came across a Spearow, pecking at the ground, looking for bugs.  
  
"A Spearow!" I exclaimed softly. I quickly took out my PokéDex and opened it. It entered the data of the Bird Pokémon.  
  
"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon eats bugs in grassy areas. Spearow has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. It has an extremely bad temperament and must be treated with caution. Spearow evolves into the Beak Pokémon, Fearow."  
  
"Hmm... Looks like it's gonna be tough, but... Eevee, ready?" I asked.  
  
"Eev!" he replied.  
  
"Okay, Eevee! Sand Attack!"  
  
Eevee kicked a wave of sand at the Spearow with his hind legs. Before the Spearow could do anything, the wave of sand blurred its vision.  
  
"Now, Tackle attack!" I ordered. Eevee charged at the Spearow and tackled it. The Spearow quickly flew to the sky as its vision got better. It zoomed towards Eevee, ready to use Peck.  
  
"Eevee, dodge it!" I yelled.  
  
Eevee quickly dodged the attack as the Spearow fly to the ground. It missed Eevee and furiously tried to get its beak out of the ground with no luck. I took out a PokéBall and threw it at the Spearow and it was instantly drawn inside. The light glowed as the ball shook. I waited patiently until the light died.  
  
"Yes! We caught a Spearow!" I cheered.  
  
"Eevee!" Eevee shouted with glee.  
  
"Let's catch some more Pokémon, Eevee!" I said.  
  
We continued searching for any Pokémon nearby. I suddenly thought of something.  
  
'I wonder how Teresa is doing. I bet she's caught a lot of Pokémon by now,' I thought as we searched through the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hours of catching Pokémon and training, I looked at my catch. So far, I had caught a Rattata and a Caterpie, along with my Spearow. That brought my total of Pokémon up to five. We did have a hard time avoiding a swarm of Beedrill after a Weedle ran away from us and called for help.  
  
"Sheesh!" I exclaimed. "I never thought that catching Pokémon could be this tough! At least we didn't get stung, right?"  
  
My Pokémon looked at me, uncertain about something.  
  
"Oh, I didn't forget. I'll give you names now. Let's see." I said slowly. I looked at my Spearow and thought of a name.  
  
"I know!" I exclaimed. "Fearless is your name. You look like the type who is never afraid."  
  
Fearless puffed out his chest boldly and with pride, pretending to be strong, which made me giggle. I turned to my Rattata and picked her up.  
  
"Let's see. Hmm. How about Tara?" I asked. Tara nodded gladly at her new name. I put her on my lap and turned to my Caterpie.  
  
"And now yours." Caterpie looked at me with his big eyes.  
  
"How about... Felix?"  
  
The Pokémon all face-faulted at that name. Well, I do admit, wouldn't Felix the Cat-erpie sound weird?  
  
"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed. "How about Freedom?"  
  
Freedom nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Now that that's settled, we'd better head -," I began, but then something that was moving in the tall grass caught my eyes. A lightning shaped tail poked out of the grass. I gasped.  
  
"It's a Pikachu!" I squealed. "The most popular Pokémon! And the cutest too!"  
  
This was my chance to capture a Pikachu. I quickly took out my PokéDex and entered the data.  
  
"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Pikachu has an electric generator on each cheek. Beware of electrocution! Pikachu evolves into the Mouse Pokémon, Raichu. Pikachu is the evolved form of the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, Pichu."  
  
And there just had to be some sort of caution about Pikachu. I looked back at my Pokémon.  
  
"Hmm... This could be bad. Since Flying-type Pokémon can't handle | |lightning, and Bug-types might get fried... Well, Eevee, it's your turn. Can you handle this?" I wondered.  
  
"Vee!" he replied and jumped in front of me.  
  
"Alright," I said. The Pikachu, who was eating, dropped his food and prepared for battle. It bared its teeth, trying to intimidate us.  
  
"Eevee, Tackle it!" I shouted. Eevee quickly charged at the Pikachu, but the Pikachu charged up with electricity and shot a Thundershock at him.  
  
"Eevee, watch out!" I cried. Before the lightning hit him, Eevee jumped, avoiding the attack, and tackled the Pikachu.  
  
"Alright! Now, Quick Attack!" I ordered. Eevee dashed towards Pikachu, hitting the Mouse Pokémon, and causing it to lose consciousness. I grabbed a PokéBall and threw it at Pikachu. It drew the Pokémon in and the ball shook furiously. After a few minutes, it stopped and the light disappeared.  
  
"Alright! We caught a Pikachu!" I cheered. I picked up the PokéBall| |and released the little critter. Pikachu didn't look too happy of | |being caught.  
  
"Well, hi," I said. "I'm Mandy. This is Eevee. Sorry we had to | |hurt you."  
  
I reached out to pat him. I didn't realize he was starting to charge up.  
  
"I think I'll call you -," I began, but Pikachu suddenly sent a Thundershock at me, and it was a big one.  
  
"YAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed as sparks fired everywhere. As the shocking current died, I lay on the grass, twitching with pain while stars flew around my eyes. Twice I've been shocked, and it HURT!  
  
"N- now I know h- how other t- trainers feel..." I whined. I tried to get up despite the twitching pain in my bones. Pikachu jumped away and glared at me.  
  
"Hey, come on. Can't we be friends?" I asked. Pikachu still looked away.  
  
"I guess not," I sighed. Then I thought of a solution. "Wait!"  
  
I rushed to my bag and pulled out a red apple I was saving for a break.  
  
"If I can't ask for your friendship, then I'll just have to win it. Here." I held the apple out to Pikachu, which seemed to have caught his attention. He sniffed the apple first and backed a step away.  
  
"It's alright. You can have it," I assured him. Cautiously, he took the apple from my hand, looked at me again, and started to eat it.  
  
"There. That wasn't so bad," I said. "Let me think of a name. How about Pika? Sound good?"  
  
Pika continued to eat the apple until he finished eating to the core and threw it aside.  
  
"Well, now that we're friends, lets -," I began, but just as I reached to pat him again, hoping he would be friendly, Pika sent another Thundershock at me. I screamed again. This was not getting anywhere. After the shock, I lay on the ground, covered with soot, and dizzy from the bolt. I held out the PokéBall to call him back.  
  
"R- return!" I called. I returned all of my Pokémon to their PokéBalls, except Eevee, and brushed off the soot. Unexpectedly, a voice shouted from the treetops.  
  
"Sheesh! A girl can't handle a Pikachu. How pathetic," it said.  
  
"Who's there!?" I yelled. Three men stepped before me. A man in a black suit with blazing red hair was in front. A man with watery blue hair, and a third with shocking yellow hair stood behind him. A symbol was imprinted on their shirts. I knew what it represented.  
  
"You're Team Rocket!" I yelled accusingly.  
  
"You got that right!" the yellow-haired man declared.  
  
"So you know us. We're flattered. My name is Wave," the blue-haired man told me.  
  
"Rage, they call me," the red-haired man said.  
  
"Spike's the name and taking Pokémon is our game," said the yellow-haired man.  
  
"Now hand over that Eevee," Rage spat.  
  
"What-!? Why do you want him!?" I demanded.  
  
"Eevee are very rare because of their mutation. He will be very good for our Boss," Wave explained.  
  
"You're not taking Eevee away!" I cried.  
  
"We'll see." Wave pulled out a blue PokéBall.  
  
"Golduck, I choose you!" he yelled as he threw the blue PokéBall. In a flash of white light, a Golduck came out.  
  
"A Golduck..." I breathed, pointing my PokéDex at Golduck.  
  
"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. This Pokémon is often seen swimming elegantly by lake shores and is often mistaken for the Japanese monster, Kappa. Golduck is the evolved form of the Duck Pokémon, Psyduck."  
  
"Hmm... Somehow, it looks like a Kappa," I remarked. Rage took a red PokéBall from his belt.  
  
"Magmar, I choose you!" he shouted as he threw the ball. A Magmar came out of the PokéBall. My PokéDex entered its data.  
  
"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. This Pokémon's body always burns with| |an orange glow that enables it to hide perfectly among flames. Magmar is the evolved form of the Live Coal Pokémon, Magby."  
  
Spike picked a yellow PokéBall.  
  
"Electrode, I choose you!" he shouted and threw the PokéBall into the battlefield. An Electrode burst out of the ball and grinned. Again, my PokéDex entered its data.  
  
"Electrode, the Ball Pokémon. This Pokémon stores energy under very high pressure, and it often explodes with little or no provocation. Electrode is the evolved form of the Ball Pokémon, Voltorb."  
  
I felt uneasy. It was three Pokémon against one.  
  
"For some reason, this doesn't look good," I said. "Oh, well. Guess I have to fight!" I grabbed three PokéBalls and tossed them in the air. "Freedom, Fearless, Pika! I choose you!"  
  
Freedom and Fearless came out, ready to fight. Pika, on the other hand, turned away. The three men laughed.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!! Are these your only Pokémon?" Spike laughed.  
  
"I just started, you moron!" I screamed.  
  
"Looks like this is gonna be an easy battle. Golduck, Disable!" Wave ordered. Golduck's gem glowed red, and an unknown force froze the Pokémon, except Pika, who managed to dodge the force.  
  
"No!" I cried.  
  
"Magmar, finish them off with Flamethrower!" shouted Rage. Magmar inhaled and exhaled a stream of fire, aiming at the paralyzed Pokémon. I didn't want them to get killed. Without thinking, I leapt towards my Pokémon and pushed them out of the direction of the Flamethrower. I felt the intense heat from the attack, and the flames singed my clothes, but I was unhurt. Well, except for some burns. I looked at my Pokémon to see if they were alright.  
  
"Hey, y- you okay?" I asked. Okay, I was hurt worse than I originally thought. The three looked at me, stunned. Pika also looked at me, confused. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Eevee saw my burns and his ears perked down. I could tell he was worried.  
  
"Let's finish them off," I said. Sensing my bravery, they all | |nodded. I stood up, despite my burns still hurting.  
  
"So, you're still standing. You're even dumb enough to risk your life to save the Pokémon," Spike sneered. "Electrode, Swift!"  
  
"Freedom, String Shot!" I ordered. As Electrode charged up, Freedom shot a thread of silk into the air.  
  
"What's that supposed to do?" Wave asked with a smirk.  
  
"You'll see. Fearless, do it!" I shouted. Fearless flew just above the ground and zoomed around, creating a small cyclone. The thread flew around with the current. Team Rocket's Pokémon got pulled into | |the strong current and the thread wrapped them up like mummies. With| |the sticky silk wrapped around them, they were unable to move.  
  
"What the -!?" Spike cried, shocked of what two little Pokémon could do.  
  
"Now, Eevee, Quick Attack!" I ordered.  
  
"Electrode, Self Destruct!" Spike shouted.  
  
"You idiot!" Wave yelled. "You'll blow up our Pokémon!"  
  
But it was too late. Electrode glowed bright and exploded, blowing up the forest. The explosion burned the trees and smoke arose. It separated me from my Pokémon. Then all went black.  
  
I didn't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I felt pain in every part of my body. I had more burns than I had before. I looked around. The forest was singed to a crisp. The ground was covered with soot and smoke hung in the air. I saw my Pokémon badly | |injured from the blast.  
  
"Eevee...! F-Fearless...! Freedom!" I cried.  
  
"Maybe that was a good idea," a voice said. The trio stood up, unharmed along with their Pokémon.  
  
"Even though our Pokémon would get hurt," Wave pointed out. Rage kicked hard at my chest. I choked out in pain and lay on the ground, clutching my stomach. The three approached Eevee and each took out a| |stone. I recognized them. They were Evolution Stones, each in a different color. One was a Water Stone, the second, a Fire Stone, and the third, a Water Stone.  
  
"The boss would prefer something more than an Eevee," Wave pointed out. "Now which stone should we use?"  
  
"I say we use the Fire Stone! Fire is more powerful!" Rage declared.  
  
"I prefer using the Thunder Stone!" Spike argued. They were going to evolve Eevee, to make him more powerful. I didn't want that to happen, but I was badly injured. I couldn't move much. I felt totally helpless.  
  
"The Water Stone, and that's final!" Wave yelled.  
  
I saw Eevee regain consciousness. He looked hurt. I noticed something glittering under his furry neck. It was my necklace. It must have come off my neck during the blast. But that wasn't all I noticed. The sky suddenly turned dark. I looked up and shielded my eyes. A solar eclipse was forming. Team Rocket continued arguing, not noticing anything.  
  
"Everyone knows water's weaker than lightning!" Spike yelled.  
  
"My Magmar could superheat the air to make electrical attacks useless!" Rage said hotly.  
  
"Water could be fire in a flash! You'll see!" Wave shouted. As they continued arguing, I looked at Eevee and saw him do something that neither other Eevee nor trainers would ever do.  
  
Eevee twitched his ears onto two stones, one on the Fire Stone, and the other on the Water Stone. His tail was placed over the Thunder Stone, and his paw was over the necklace. And all at the same time! Eevee glowed with a white light and shocked everyone. As the light died away, in the same place where Eevee had stood, stood a Vaporeon. I was amazed...but hurt in the heart.  
  
'Eevee...' I thought.  
  
"What the hell-!?" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you give it the Water Stone when we haven't decided!?" Rage demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Wave shouted. Suddenly, Vaporeon glared at them with raging eyes and unleashed a Hydro Pump. The powerful force of water pushed them aside.  
  
"Damn that Pokémon! Electrode! Attack!" Spike ordered. Electrode rolled towards Vaporeon. Suddenly, Vaporeon glowed and a blast of fire was sent towards the lightning Pokémon, frying it. Standing on | |the same spot where Vaporeon had been was a Flareon.  
  
"What the -!? Wave gasped.  
  
"Eevee...!?" I cried, shocked that he turned into a Flareon.  
  
"Dammit! I don't know what in the world is going on, but this is the end! Golduck! Water Gun!" Wave shouted. Again, Flareon glowed and bolts of lightning electrified the water Pokémon before it had the chance.  
  
"My Golduck!" Wave cried. Growling at them now was a Jolteon, standing on the same spot where Flareon had stood.  
  
'Wait a minute! Can Eevee transform? How can it be?' I wondered.  
  
"Mandy!" a voice shouted from above. I looked up and saw a Fearow landing on the ground. Teresa was riding it. She quickly came off the bird to see me injured and Jolteon growling at the three men. The eclipse began to leave.  
  
"Teresa..." I moaned.  
  
Teresa knelt down and asked, "Mandy -is that Eevee?"  
  
I nodded. I was sure of it. Jolteon then transformed in a Pokémon I had never seen before. Teresa whipped out her PokéDex.  
  
"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. This Pokémon protects itself by | |spraying poisonous sweat from its pores when agitated. Umbreon evolves from the Evolution Pokémon, Eevee, at night."  
  
Umbreon's eyes glowed and gave a Mean Look at Magmar. Magmar shivered from his| |glare. Teresa was about to send Evolution to help when Umbreon transformed into another Pokémon I'd never seen before. Teresa and I were shocked. Again, she used her PokéDex.  
  
"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. This Pokémon uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemies' actions. Espeon evolves from Eevee during the daytime."  
  
Evolution heard Teresa's call and joined Espeon. Teresa then noticed the three guys standing before Espeon with their Pokémon out in front of them.  
  
"You, there! Who're you?" she demanded. The trio laughed.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, and we'll beat you kids to a pulp!" Spike declared. "I'm Spike."  
  
"I'm Rage, and welcome to your demise," Rage sneered.  
  
"I'm Wave. It's time to end this," Wave said.  
  
"Not on your life!" I exclaimed weakly.  
  
"Psychic, now!" Teresa shouted to Evolution after talking to her in Pokémon language.  
  
"Espeon, Psychic!" I ordered. Both of our Pokémon used Psychic and together they threw Team Rocket into a tree. Spike's Electrode suddenly glowed.  
  
"Not now, Electrode!" he shouted, frightened, but it was too late. Electrode used Explosion and sent them flying into the sky. Espeon turned back into Eevee and fell to the ground, panting. Teresa ran to Al and me and saw that he was wrapping my burns in Caterpie silk.  
  
"It's the best natural remedy out there," he informed us. Teresa looked surprised. Al continued.  
  
"Mandy can't heal herself, so this is the best we can do. There you go. All done. Thanks, Q-T-Pie," he said and patted my bandages. I gritted my teeth because that REALLY hurt!  
  
"Sorry," Al apologized as I glared at him. Q-T-Pie nodded her "You're welcome" and went back to Teresa. She brought her back inside her PokéBall. I got up and ran to my Pokémon. I noticed Pika come over, looking angry. A few cuts were on him.  
  
"Pika, return!" I called quickly. Pika went back into his PokéBall. I sighed with relief. Teresa looked at me with raised eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Pika shocks me every chance he gets," I explained. "I'll heal him at the nearest Pokémon Center. That way I won't get shocked for a third time."  
  
I healed Freedom, Fearless, and Eevee and returned all of my Pokémon, except Eevee, to their PokéBalls. I breathed unsteadily as the burning pain was still hurting me a bit. (Alright, a lot!)  
  
"Let's stick together from now on," Teresa suggested.  
  
"Yeah," I moaned. We exchanged a smile. Teresa suddenly grew serious.  
  
"How did Eevee gain the ability to transform into his evolutions?" she questioned.  
  
"Team Rocket used all three Stones that evolve Eevee during a solar eclipse. They stole my Moon Stone and used it on him too; I still have it, though," I told her, showing her my dull Moon Stone necklace. It didn't have its usual shine to it anymore. And it didn't look like a Moon Stone at all.  
  
"Are you sure it's a Moon Stone?" Teresa wondered.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know what it is," I admitted, staring| |at my necklace as I wondered what it was.  
  
"Anyway, let's get going," Teresa said.  
  
"Actually, it would be best if we stayed the night in a little treehouse I built as a kid not too far from here," Al suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Teresa and I exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Jinx!" Teresa shouted quickly. I, on the other hand, held in laughter.  
  
"Mandy," she said, and I burst out laughing, feeling my worries drift away in a second. 


	5. Chapter 5: Team Rocket Again

Chapter 5: Team Rocket Again  
Mandy's POV  
  
As night fell, Teresa and Al slept in their warm sleeping bags in the treehouse. I, however, was wide awake, thinking about what had happened. I grew worried.  
  
'Will Eevee still want me as his trainer?'  
  
That question kept running through my head. It frightened me. I looked at Eevee, who was resting near Freedom as the wind howled through the night. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't. I was still awake at daybreak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Teresa woke up early and stretched her back. She noticed I was awake already, seeing me standing near the window of the treehouse.  
  
"Mandy? You okay?" she wondered. I nodded. "You don't look it."  
  
"I'm... just worried," I admitted.  
  
"Worried about what?" Teresa questioned. I looked over my shoulder and gave Teresa a meaningful look.  
  
"D'you...d'you think Eevee will still want me as his trainer, after what happened?" I only wanted to be a good trainer to my Pokémon. I looked away, feeling troubled.  
  
"Let me ask him," Teresa said. I looked back at her with a shocked look on my face. Eevee was already awake, yawning. Teresa sat down in front of him and began talking in his language. I wish I knew what they were talking about, but I guess only they knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omniscient  
  
Do you still want Mandy as your trainer? Teresa asked. She's worried you won't.  
  
Eevee looked at her like she was crazy, but replied anyway.  
  
Mandy's not a bad trainer, Eevee told her. I wanted to have the stones used on me, only all at the same time. I didn that on purpose. And besides...  
  
Teresa looked him, puzzled, waiting for him to continue.  
  
The reason why I chose to do that was because...I want to protect her, Eevee explained. Teresa looked at him, startled. Eevee finished up his thought.  
  
She protected me when we first met. Now it's my turn to return the favor, he said. Teresa nodded and relayed the message to Mandy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. I hugged Eevee, who looked quite uncomfortable, and cried with joy. Al, Lightning, and Evolution woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" Al wondered. Teresa was about to answer him when he looked at his watch.  
  
"Is that the time? We have to get going if we want to get out of here!" Al exclaimed. "Come on now, pack up."  
  
I wiped my tears away and Teresa and I packed up our stuff and followed Al out of the treehouse. He looked at us.  
  
"You want to go to Pewter City, correct?" he asked. Teresa nodded.  
  
"Both of us want to battle for a Boulder Badge," she told him.  
  
"Then, onward we go!" he declared. We looked at him with raised eyebrows and he blushed. "Sorry. Always wanted to say that."  
  
I smiled and declared, "Well, then, let's go onward!"  
  
Al and I laughed while Teresa sweatdropped and spoke to Evolution. Evolution facefaulted and replied back to her.  
  
As we walked, Teresa and I saw lots of Bug Pokémon getting out of our way. Word had apparently spread that there were Pokémon trainers abound. I guessed that Daniel had passed through, causing an uproar. We stopped for lunch, and I let Pika out to eat. Hopefully, he would behave. Al checked on my burns.  
  
"They're coming along fine, but I think we need to replace the silk. Teresa, if I could borrow Q-T-Pie again..." Al's voice trailed off. Teresa nodded and let Q-T-Pie out of her PokéBall. Al took new silk and wrapped it around my burns. I wondered why he hadn't use Freedom. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to produce good silk...  
  
Teresa headed over to Pika, who suddenly growled at her. Teresa yelled back at him, taking him aback. He was apparently shocked that Teresa was talking to him in Pokémon instead of human. They had a conversation, which ended with a growl from Pika and a Thunderbolt. Teresa quickly dodged the attack.  
  
"What did you do?" Al demanded, coming over.  
  
"All I did was try to talk to him," Teresa snapped. Al went over and pett Pika.  
  
"Now, Pika, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're all friends of yours," Al said to him kindly. He was smiling, not noticing what Teresa and I were seeing. Pika was starting to charge up.  
  
"Eh, Al?" I said timidly, but he didn't listen.  
  
"Al..." Teresa said slowly. He shushed her. Pika continued charging. "Al!" He shushed her again. "AL!"  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled. Then, "YAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Pika had unleashed a massive Thunderbolt on Al. He lay there, twitching with pain. We had tried to warn him, but he just didn't listen.  
  
After lunch (and after Al had recovered), we continued on the road to Pewter City. Al pointed out a shortcut. "If we go this way, we'll reach Pewter City in five days, give or take a day or two," he told us. Suddenly, we heard laughter echoing in the forest. I didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere!" announced a female voice. "Prepare for trouble!" (A/N: No, it's not Jessie.)  
  
"Or else make it double," a male voice warned. (A/N: And, no, it's not James.)  
  
"To cause peril and devastation!"  
  
"To create our own Team Rocket nation!"  
  
"To destroy the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Clarissa!" A teenage girl jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Clyde!" A teenage boy jumped out as well.  
  
"Sander!" A Sandshrew jumped out.  
  
"Team Rocket, stealing Pokémon at the speed of light!" Clarissa shouted.  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" Clyde exclaimed.  
  
"Sand! You got that right!" Sander finished. Eevee and I stared at the three. For some reason, it sounded like a motto I'd heard on television, but I wasn't too sure. Maybe they'd adapted it from there.  
  
"Somehow, I'm not impressed," I said. Clarissa muttered something I couldn't hear.  
  
"Finished your little show?" Teresa sneered. "Because we have to get through now. I have a little appointment with the Pewter City Gym Leader."  
  
"We're not letting you pass until we get that Eevee!" Clarissa declared. "Go! Staryu!"  
  
"Growlithe, I choose you!" Clyde shouted. A Staryu and a Growlithe burst out of their PokéBalls and stood before us.  
  
"Using two Pokémon in battle is against the rules!" Teresa exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really? Let's make it four then," Clyde sneered. "Go! Paras!"  
  
"I choose you! Gastly!" Clarissa shouted. A Gastly and a Paras joined Growlithe and Staryu. I gasped.  
  
"A Gastly!" I exclaimed, and took out my PokéDex. Teresa and I spoke at the same time.  
  
"Dexter, analyze!" we ordered in unison. Both PokéDex analyzed in unison.  
  
"Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. This Pokémon burrows to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host. Paras evolves into the Mushroom Pokémon, Parasect. Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. Gastly evolves into the Gas Pokémon, Haunter."  
  
"This is bad," I moaned. I knew Gastly was a real tricky Pokémon. I didn't know whether any of our Pokémon could go up against a Ghost-type Pokémon.  
  
"Go! Evolution!" Teresa shouted. I looked at her. She seemed confident. Then again, she did grow up with a Pokémon Researcher as a dad.  
  
"Gastly, use Hypnosis!" Clarissa ordered.  
  
"That's a psychic attack! Use the power of Umbreon to negate it!" Evolution glowed with Dark energy and the psychic attack was somehow reversed. I was shocked to see a new attack. I quickly scanned the attack with my PokéDex.  
  
"Mean Look. Normally used to prevent a Pokémon from running away, or a trainer from switching Pokémon. This Eevee has somehow combined Reflect with Mean Look into a Dark Reflect attack."  
  
'Mean Look?' I thought. 'That must have been the attack Eevee used in his Umbreon form!'  
  
"Alright! Go Evolution! Now use your Hypnosis!" Teresa shouted.  
  
"Eevee vee, Eevee!" Evolution said. Teresa smiled. I guess that something going on between them was amusing. Evolution used her Hypnosis and Gastly fell asleep. Evolution faded from sight.  
  
"What the-!?" I gasped.  
  
"She disappeared!" Al exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Vee ev-ev?" Teresa called. Suddenly, Gastly was knocked to the ground and Evolution reappeared, jumping off it. Its eyes were closed; it was knocked out.  
  
"What kind of attack was that!?" I shouted.  
  
"Vee ev vee. Vee-vee ev vee," Evolution said to Teresa. She nodded. Clarissa was furious, and Sander had to hold her back while Clyde got Paras ready to attack.  
  
"Paras! Stun Spore!" Clyde ordered. Paras sprayed spores at Evolution, but she used her Water Gun to stop them.  
  
"Evolution, return!" Teresa called. Evolution jumped to her side. "Go! Q-T- Pie!"  
  
She threw Q-T-Pie's PokéBall and her Caterpie appeared in a blast of white light. Clyde wasn't even fazed, but I knew Teresa too well. There must be some strategy up her sleeve.  
  
"Paras! Scratch, now!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"String Shot, Q-T-Pie!" Teresa shouted. Paras ran straight into Q-T-Pie's attack and got wrapped up in the sticky substance. "Now, Tackle!"  
  
Q-T-Pie tackled Paras, sending him flying into Clyde, who in turn got knocked into a tree. Suddenly, Teresa's Caterpie glowed with a brilliant white light and evolved into Metapod.  
  
"Q-T-Pie evolved!" I gasped. I scanned her with my PokéDex.  
  
"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. Metapod is the evolved form of the Worm Pokémon, Caterpie. Metapod evolves into the Butterfly Pokémon, Butterfree."  
  
"Grrr... Go, Staryu! Rapid Spin!" Clarissa ordered.  
  
"Quick! Use Harden!" Teresa instructed. Q-T-Pie hardened her shell just as Staryu was about to attack, making Staryu bounce off her shell. "Now! Jump and Tackle!"  
  
Q-T-Pie jumped and btackled Staryu before it had a chance to get out of the way. Staryu fainted, causing Clarissa to grow even more furious.  
  
"Staryu, return!" she yelled. Then she hissed, "Send out Growlithe, Clyde."  
  
"Go, Growlithe!" Clyde shouted. Growlithe jumped in front of him.  
  
"Return, Q-T-Pie!" Teresa called. Q-T-Pie went back into her PokéBall in beam of red light. "Lightning, let's finish this."  
  
"Pika!" Lightning said. He jumped in front of her, ready for battle.  
  
"Thunderbolt, now!" Teresa shouted. Lightning charged up and sent a strong blast of electricity at Growlithe. His fur was singed, but he didn't faint.  
  
"Growlithe! Use your Ember!" Clyde ordered.  
  
"Dodge it, Lightning!" Teresa instructed. Lightning dodged all the embers, except one. He didn't let the pain stop him, however.  
  
"Now! Quick Attack!" Teresa ordered. Lightning shook off the ember that had hit him and ran towards Growlithe, zigzagging along the way. He knocked him out.  
  
"I guess it's up to me again," Sander said. Before he could make a move, Lightning fried him to a crisp.  
  
"I...guess...not..." he gasped, then fainted. Clyde grabbed him and they ran off.  
  
"Team Rocket is blasting off!" Clarissa and Clyde shouted in unison.  
  
"They're starting to bug me," Teresa said. Al nodded in agreement. Eevee and I blinked twice.  
  
"Who were they?" I wondered.  
  
"More members of Team Rocket," Al told me.  
  
"They tried to prevent us from reaching you when Wave, Rage, and Spike tried to steal Eevee," Teresa explained.  
  
"Oh, okay," I said. "But y'know something, that motto sounds familiar. Well, let's continue heading to Pewter City, shall we?"  
  
"Sure," Teresa and Al said together.  
  
"Jinx!" Al said quickly. Teresa looked at him and held in laughter.  
  
"Teresa?" I asked.  
  
"Teresa," he said. Teresa burst out laughing. Unexpectedly, Al kissed her on the cheek. Eevee and I stared at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Teresa giggled harder.  
  
"I knew it!" I exclaimed. We all laughed, leaving the Pokémon clueless. I heard Eevee and Evolution talking.  
  
"Eev ee vee?" Eevee asked Evolution.  
  
"Vee ee," she replied.  
  
I wondered if that was about us... 


	6. Chapter 6: Samurai

Chapter 6: Samurai  
Mandy's POV  
  
It was three days since Team Rocket's attack already. We had decided to look for trainers to battle for experience. Teresa was battling a trainer named Ben. I, however, wasn't paying attention to the battle. I looked at the PokéBall in my hand. It contained Pika.  
  
'I don't understand. Why is Pika always so hard on me, when I haven't treated him poorly or anything?' I thought.  
  
For the past three days, I had tried to train Pika. Unfortunately, he kept ignoring my commands and shocking me. Eevee had tried to talk to him, but Pika just ignored him. Al tried to comfort Pika, but he just shocked Al. Even Teresa had tried talking some sense into Pika. Nothing worked. I sighed.  
  
"Is it because you don't trust me?" I asked the PokéBall, even though I was positive Pika couldn't hear me.  
  
"Shellshocker, Water Gun!" Ben commanded his Squirtle. I turned back to the battle.  
  
"Counter it with your Harden!" Teresa instructed to her Metapod. Q-T- Pie used Harden just as the Water Gun was about to hit home and dissipated it.  
  
"Now! String Shot!" she ordered. Q-T-Pie wrapped up the Squirtle in a nice little package. Ben looked at Teresa, surprised.  
  
"Return, Shellshocker!" he called. Shellshocker returned to his PokéBall. Ben and Teresa shook hands.  
  
"Nice battle," Ben said. "I hope we meet again in the Pokémon League."  
  
"Me too. Say, are you going to Pewter City?" Teresa asked him. Q-T- Pie hopped up to her leg and leaned against it.  
  
"Yeah, but first I'm going to evolve my Squirtle into a Wartortle. If I can't beat a Metapod in battle, then I definitely can't beat Brock's rock Pokémon." He suddenly grinned. "I heard that two people with Charmanders were clobbered before they forced their Pikachu to evolve into Raichu."  
  
"That sounds like something Jasmine would do," Teresa growled. I nodded.  
  
"And Daniel," I added. Teresa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Daniel Greenwood?" she wondered. I sighed.  
  
"Yes, him. He was about to catch Eevee when I came. He doesn't care at all about Pokémon. All he wants is power," I explained. Then, scratching my head, I admitted, "I still don't know why he's my rival."  
  
"Well, you were that best student in school, and he probably got frustrated from that," Teresa pointed out. I laughed nervously.  
  
"Let's just forget about school," I said. I wanted to forget about school and start focusing on finding out how to get Pika to like me. I suddenly thought of something that Ben had said.  
  
'Come to think of it... This Brock sounds tough. I didn't know he's back,' I thought. I had heard that Brock had joined a group of Pokémon trainers a little while ago. If Brock was back, I had to train my Pokémon harder. A light distracted me. Q-T-Pie glowed bright and bursting out of her shell was a Butterfree, only golden in color.  
  
"No way! She's gold!" Al exclaimed. Teresa smiled joyfully. I felt happy for her. She had gotten herself a very rare Pokémon. Ben looked from Teresa to Q-T-Pie, and gasped.  
  
"You can talk to the Pokémon!" he exclaimed. I looked at him, puzzled. I guess Teresa had talked to Q-T-Pie.  
  
"Yep," Teresa told him. "Well, we'll see you at the Pokémon League!"  
  
"Bye!" I called.  
  
"See ya!" Al shouted.  
  
We continued on our way to Pewter City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Eevee, Quick Attack!" I ordered. Eevee zigzagged and hit a Rattata belonging to a trainer named Jane. The Rattata fainted immediately.  
  
"Ratty, return!" Jane called. Ratty returned to its PokéBall in a beam of red light. Jane came up to me.  
  
Wow. Your Pokémon are really strong," she said.  
  
"Not as strong as yours," I told her modestly.  
  
"No, I really mean it," Jane said sincerely. "You might even beat Flint."  
  
"Flint?" we all echoed in unison.  
  
"Who's Flint?" Al wondered.  
  
"Well. Maybe you should see for yourself," Jane said. "Anyway, I hope to fight against you in the Pokémon League."  
  
"I hope so too," I told her, smiling.  
  
After Jane left, more trainers came. I sighed. After the battle with Jane, we had several more battles, and Teresa and I were getting bored. The battles were just too easy. That is, until another challenger stepped in. He walked right up to Teresa.  
  
"Hey, is your name Teresa Helms?" he asked. I wondered how he knew Teresa's name. Maybe he'd been watching her battle to see if his Pokémon could handle it.  
  
"Yeah," Teresa replied, looking at him quizzically.  
  
"My name is Samurai," he introduced. "And I challenge you to a battle."  
  
"Fine," Teresa said. "Ready, Lightning?"  
  
"Pika-chu!" her Pikachu replied.  
  
"Then I choose Metapod!" Samurai shouted. I raised an eyebrow as his Metapod came out.  
  
'Wonder if he has a secret strategy,' I thought.  
  
"Lightning! Quick Attack!" Teresa ordered.  
  
"Metapod, Harden!" Samurai shouted. Lightning ran up to Metapod, zigzagging as he went. When he hit Metapod, however, he was thrown to the side by Metapod's powerful Harden.  
  
"Cha!" Lightning yelled in pain. He fell onto the hard ground.  
  
"Lightning!" Teresa cried, running over to him. Samurai smiled.  
  
"Incredible!" Al exclaimed. "Lightning got hurt just like that!"  
  
"No. His attack reflected back," I said. I knew how it was done.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Metapod's defenses are so high, it can reflect the energy stored in Lightning's Quick Attack, sending that energy back to him," I explained. "That's his secret strategy."  
  
"How is it you know how to read his strategy?" Al inquired.  
  
"Well... I did take sword training and karate from my karate master, and I learned to read moves."  
  
"Your Pikachu needs more training," Samurai laughed. Teresa and I glared at him, and Teresa went to pick up Lightning.  
  
"You take a good rest," she said, setting him down next to her bag. She looked at Evolution. She nodded and stepped in front of the Metapod.  
  
"Mean Look!" Teresa ordered. Evolution narrowed her eyes and the Metapod shook itself. Samurai looked at Teresa, then at Evolution, and back at Teresa.  
  
"Your Eevee can use Umbreon's attacks?" he wondered. It was Teresa's turn to laugh.  
  
"That's not all," she snickered. Evolution glanced at her and chuckled too. Samurai gave her a quizzical look, while she just laughed triumphantly, as if she'd already won.  
  
Al, Eevee, and I sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is she alright?" Al asked, a bit frightened.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine," I told him. "I hope..."  
  
"Are you going to attack?" Samurai demanded.  
  
"Sure..." Teresa said, grinning evilly. "Evolution! Flamethrower, now!"  
  
Evolution sucked in a deep breath, then blew a stream of fire at Metapod. Samurai was so shocked, he forgot to tell his Metapod to Harden. It fell over and fainted. Samurai was shocked.  
  
"Return, Metapod!" Samurai called. His Metapod went back into its PokéBall in a beam of red light, and Samurai prepared another PokéBall. "Go! Butterfree!"  
  
A silver Butterfree came out of the PokéBall Samurai threw. Everyone, except Samurai, was shocked. I quickly took out my PokéDex.  
  
"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. In battle, this Pokémon flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. This is the only known Silver Butterfree in the world. Gathering data. Sending to Professor Oak. Transfer of information complete."  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" I cried. Teresa looked at me just then. I knew why. Q-T-Pie was gold in color. I made a mental note to send that information to the professor in case Teresa forgot. Teresa went back to battle, because Samurai was waiting rather impatiently, tapping his foot. He apparently didn't like these constant pauses.  
  
"Evolution! Thunder!" she ordered. Evolution's fur charged up and she sent a huge bolt of electricity to Butterfree. It fell to the ground and Evolution tackled it, causing it to faint.  
  
"Good battle. I have something for you as a prize," Samurai said. He handed Teresa a Great Ball. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It has a Pikachu in it," he told her. She nodded.  
  
"I'll name it Shocker," she said. Shocker went to Professor Oak, but Teresa switched Hams, her Rattata, for Shocker, and Hams was sent to Professor Oak. I stared at Samurai. I felt a strong urge to fight him, so I stepped him.  
  
"What do I get if I win?" I wondered.  
  
"Are you from Pallet?" Samurai asked. I nodded. "Sorry, that was my last prize Pokémon. I wasn't expecting eight trainers from Pallet to come by. Listen, I'll give you an Ultra Ball, free of charge, if you win."  
  
'Damn! Well...' I thought.  
  
"I guess that's okay," I said, a bit disappointed. Teresa looked at me.  
  
"Listen, an Ultra Ball is really good," she told me. Then she turned to Samurai. "Did you say eight trainers?"  
  
"Yup. Why?" he wondered.  
  
"Grrr... Gary, Jasmine, and Daniel are all ahead of us, those three Jerks," she growled. "Mandy, we don't have time for a battle. We have to catch up."  
  
She turned to walk away, but before she could do so, I spoke.  
  
"How can I catch up if my Pokémon have almost no experience?" I asked. Teresa looked at me. "I'm going to battle Samurai. I can't afford an Ultra Ball, but you can. Your mom's rolling in dough, and I." I looked down sadly. "My brother had to leave on his Pokémon Journey for the sole purpose of making money for the family. I have to help, and that means battling so that I stand a chance in the Pokémon League."  
  
I glared at her, and she was silent for a little while. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"...Fine, fine. Battle to your heart's content. I'll watch and give you suggestions," she said. "But we have to get a move on. I can't wait much longer to get my first Gm Badge. We're so close."  
  
I smiled at those words.  
  
"Okay," I said, turning to Samurai.  
  
"Ready. Go -!" I began, but was drowned out by the drone of Beedrill. A swarm of Beedrill was headed our way.  
  
"Take cover! I'll handle them!" Al shouted over the racket.  
  
"I'll help!" Teresa yelled, grabbing all of her PokéBalls. "Go! Evolution! Lightning! Spear! Shocker! Q-T-Pie! Penny! Attack the Beedrill!"  
  
"Go! Gyro! Free! Driller! Fearsome! Help Teresa's Pokémon!" Al shouted. A Pidgeot, a Butterfree, a Beedrill, and a Fearow burst out of the PokéBalls he threw. Their Pokémon teamed up again the Beedrill.  
  
"Let me help!" I shouted. "Go, Bra-!"  
  
A Beedrill nearly stung me with Poison Sting, but the stinger only hit my PokéBall, which was tossed aside. Its stinger shot into the ground near my feet. I knew that I was in deep trouble.  
  
The Beedrill flew up and was about to attack Eevee and me, but was distracted by something. I quickly saw why. Brave was out of his PokéBall and was surrounded by two Beedrill. The other Beedrill joined them. I picked up a stone and threw it at one of them.  
  
"Leave my Pidgey alone!" I yelled. They all turned to me, buzzing angrily. I gulped.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't done that," I muttered.  
  
"Eee vee!" Eevee cried in tears. The Beedrill came closer, giving Brave the chance to escape.  
  
"Brave, fly away, now!" I ordered. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to help me. One Beedrill turned around and pointed its stinger and twin- needles at him.  
  
'Dammit!' I thought angrily. I didn't want my Pokémon to get hurt, so I did some quick thinking.  
  
"You overgrown bug!" I yelled. I picked up a stick and charged at them. Eevee followed. I hit the Beedrill trying to attack Brave while Eevee used Quick Attack against the other two. I grabbed Brave and Eevee landed near me. The buzzing trio was down.  
  
"Alright! We beat them!" I shouted in victory.  
  
"Eevee!" Eevee cheered. Suddenly, I heard buzzing sounds coming from behind me. We turned around, only to come face-to-face with about nine Beedrill. There were too many to battle, and my Pokémon weren't strong enough to take on all of them. We were in serious trouble.  
  
"...Well, Eevee, what should we do?" I wondered. Eevee held his chin and thought for a minute.  
  
"Ee!" he said.  
  
"You thought of a plan?" I asked. Eevee nodded. "Okay. What is it then?"  
  
"Ee ve ev!" he cried and ran. Brave and I weren't impressed. I could just imagine him saying, "Run for it!" just then. Yet, see the Beedrill behind us, I followed Eevee and held Brave under my arm. The Beedrill flew behind, using Pin Missile against us.  
  
"This was your plan!?" I cried. Just then, Gyro, Al's Pidgeot, swooped by and attacked the Beedrill. They fainted from Gyro's Gust attack, and we were safe. The army of Beedrill fled, except for four, which were too weak to get away. Teresa caught three of the four. The last one, which Eevee and I had hit, was captured as well. I named it Drills. All four of the Beedrill went to Professor Oak. Al and Teresa called back their Pokémon.  
  
"Phew! I thought you said that the Beedrill were trained by you," I said, panting. I sat down on the ground.  
  
"We're too far from my house to be near my hives. They've got their territories, you know," Al explained.  
  
"Hey, where's Samurai!" Teresa wondered.  
  
"Here!" a voice called from the bushes. Samurai jumped out. I got up, still panting.  
  
"Now let's battle!" I declared determinedly.  
  
"Not now. Night is falling, novice," he said. I gave him a death glare. No one calls me novice and gets away with it.  
  
"Novice am I!? I'll show you novice!" I yelled. Al and Teresa held me back. I tried to shake them off.  
  
"Let me go!" I demanded.  
  
"Fine, you're not a novice. You're a rookie," Samurai said smugly. That made me even more irritated.  
  
"Oh yeah!? I bet you're just a rookie yourself!" I shouted.  
  
"Who says!?"  
  
"I say!!" Sparks shots from our fiery eyes.  
  
"For some reason, this situation is out of hand," Al observed.  
  
"You ran away from the Beedrill instead of helping to fight them," Samurai pointed out.  
  
I shook my friends off and just glared. Eevee hissed at him. 'It's true,' I admitted to myself. 'But what could I do? My Pokémon would get wiped out if they fought those Beedrill.' I clenched my fists tightly, continuing to glare at him. Teresa glared at him too.  
  
"You ran away too!" she exclaimed.  
  
"True, and for that, I am your inferior. Now, if you truly wish to battle me, novice, then battle we shall!" Samurai declared. I uncrossed my arms and grabbed a PokéBall.  
  
"Fine. I choose you! Pika!" I shouted, throwing the PokéBall containing Pika. My Pikachu came out. "Alright, Pika, let's get ready!"  
  
Pika just scratched his ear with his hind leg like a Growlithe. Eevee and I face-faulted, but we got back up. Samurai smiled. I looked at Pika and gulped. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. Pika didn't even like me. Why did I choose my one Pokémon that hated me?  
  
"Bad move," Samurai said. "Go, Metapod!" He threw Metapod's PokéBall, and the Pokémon appeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"I don't think so. Pika! Thundershock!" I shouted, hoping he would listen. However, he wasn't listening and ran in for a Quick Attack instead.  
  
"Harden!" Samurai ordered. Metapod used Harden just as Pika attacked, sending Pika flying. He struggled to his feet.  
  
"Pika, for goodness sake, listen to me for once!" I cried.  
  
"Pika!" he yelled at me. I wish I knew why he was so angry with me. I wish I knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omniscient  
  
Teresa listened to what he was saying.  
  
I don't need a trainer to win! She's not gonna look down at me like that other trainer! he shouted.  
  
Trainer? Teresa echoed. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
I'm gonna win. without your help! he yelled and used Quick Attack again, charging at Metapod.  
  
"No! Don't do it!" Mandy cried. Samurai grinned.  
  
"Harden!" he ordered. Metapod hardened its shell and Pika bounced off Metapod again and fell to the ground. He struggled to his feet again. Mandy knew he wouldn't win this match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
"Now, Tackle!" Samurai shouted. His Metapod flung itself at Pika, making him take more damage. I couldn't take it. Nothing deserved this abuse, not even Pika.  
  
"Please! Pika's had enough! Stop!" I pleaded.  
  
"A Pokémon battle only ends when one Pokémon can no longer battle," Samurai told me. I nearly gasped. He was taking this like it was survival of the fittest, like life and death. He turned back to Metapod.  
  
"Use another Tackle!"  
  
"Pika!" I wept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omniscient  
  
Pika heard her and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something fall down her cheeks. Tears. She was crying. At that moment, as Metapod leapt, he looked back at the memories. Mandy had been so kind to him while he was ignoring her. Then, a flashback of Eevee talking to him ran through his mind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Why are you so mad at Mandy? Eevee wondered. Pika looked away. It's because you don't trust her, isn't it?  
  
So what!? Pika demanded. I bet you don't trust her.  
  
True, Eevee admitted.  
  
Huh?  
  
I was afraid, though. Afraid she wouldn't like me before. So I escaped. I ran from the lab, only to be attacked by children because they tried to catch me. I bit one of them and ran.  
  
So how did you end up then? Bet you got captured. Humans are as bad as-  
  
Humans are not! Eevee yelled. The tone of his Pokémon voice stunned Pika. Mandy... She protected me. She protected me from those kids and a trainer. I found out that she was my trainer. I even found her kindness. She wasn't as bad. as I thought.  
  
Well, that doesn't change a bit. You don't understand.  
  
Make me then.  
  
...A trainer with a Charmander beat me. He looked down at me and walked away, leaving me injured. I got pecked at by Spearow as if I was easy food and felt pain, so much pain! I swore to myself, if a trainer ever came to catch me, I'd give him or her their life, and even if I ever got caught, I'd attack that trainer until they'd leave me alone!  
  
But Mandy is a totally different person! You've never appreciated her compassion!  
  
Shut up! I don't care! Pika shouted.  
  
You know why you lose? Eevee asked.  
  
Huh?  
  
Because you're so determined to be right over a useless matter! You swore to yourself that you wouldn't be caught and hurt again! Well, you were defeated! And Mandy is trying her best to make friends with you!  
  
Pika was shocked by his speech, but he turned away anyway. Eevee, knowing it was hopeless, turned away.  
  
She won't give up, he said. She'll never give up trying to be your friend. She never will.  
  
Pika looked down, trying to ignore him, yet those words still echoed in his mind.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
...Mandy.  
  
Pika quickly got out of Metapod's way and land near his trainer and faithful friend. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
I'm ready whenever you are partner, he said. Teresa smiled at his words. Mandy saw Pika's smile and hers, and smiled too, still crying.  
  
"What did he say?" Al hissed. Mandy leaned closer.  
  
"He said, 'I'm ready whenever you are, partner'," Teresa replied. Mandy's smile widened and changed to a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
"Pika!" I called. Pika's ears perked up to show he was listening. "Let's show them a Thundershock!"  
  
Pika nodded and began charging up. Sparks shot from his cheeks, following by small bolts of lightning. His energy level was going high. Samurai saw this and tried to call on an attack.  
  
"Metapod! Tackle!" he ordered. His Metapod leapt as Pika continued to charge. Electricity built up until he sent a large bolt of electricity at Metapod as it launched itself right into his attack. Pika's Thundershock lit up the sky, which was turning black. It surprised everyone. Metapod was fried to a crisp. I saw Teresa look up at the first stars of the night coming out.  
  
"Metapod, return!" Samurai called. His Metapod went back into its PokéBall in a beam of red light. "Go! Butterfree!"  
  
He threw a PokéBall, and the silver Butterfree came out. We were astonished at the beautiful coloration, sparkling in the night.  
  
"Pika, you deserve a good rest. Return!" I called. Pika went back into his PokéBall in a beam of red light. I looked at Eevee and nodded. He stepped in front of the Butterfree.  
  
"Eevee! Transform into Flareon and finish this match with Flamethrower!" I ordered.  
  
"Oh, sure. Like he can do that," Samurai laughed, but stopped when Eevee glowed with a white light.  
  
An astonished Samurai watched Eevee transform into Flareon. Flareon sucked in a deep breath and blew out a stream of flames. Samurai's Butterfree wasn't ready for such a powerful attack and fainted. Flareon transformed back into Eevee. Samurai called his Butterfree back.  
  
"I was wrong. You are no novice," he told me. I grinned.  
  
"Come. We shall rest at my house."  
  
"Wait. There's something I need to do first," I explained, and took out one of my PokéBalls. I let out Pika, who looked at me, bewildered. I knelt down in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pika," I apologized.  
  
"Pi!?"  
  
"I wasn't doing my best to be a friend and a trainer. That's why you didn't trust me."  
  
"Cha!?"  
  
"But from now on, we're friends, right?"  
  
Pika stared at me, startled, yet smiled and held out his paw. I understood what he was doing and shook it. We both smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Pika. Now let's heal those wounds."  
  
"Cha?" Pika wondered. He didn't know I have the power of healing. But I was going to show him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omniscient  
  
She wrapped her arms around Pika, which surprised him. She was giving him a hug. Then, out of the blue, a light glowed around Pika, and his wounds were healed. He felt warmth and, for the first time, he felt contented.  
  
I'm sorry, Mandy, Pika said. Teresa heard those words and smiled. After the light disappeared, Mandy held Pika in her arms and turned to Samurai.  
  
"Okay, we can go now," she said. Samurai's jaws dropped.  
  
"You can heal Pokémon!?" he shrieked.  
  
"Yep," Mandy replied. "Now let's go."  
  
They all followed Samurai to his house, which turned out to be a shack. However, it was nice to sleep under a roof for once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
The next day, refreshed and with our strength restored, we said our good- byes to Samurai and continued to Pewter City. I put my Ultra Ball away in my pack and told Teresa that I would use it in an emergency. She agreed.  
  
After about three more days, we saw a break in the trees. Teresa and I ran to the edge of the forest and stared at Pewter City.  
  
"We made it..." Teresa breathed.  
  
"...We sure did," I agreed. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Combat with Flint

Chapter 7: The Combat with Flint  
  
Mandy's POV  
  
We found the Pokemon Center when arriving in Pewter City and Teresa and I got our Pokemon checked over by Nurse Joy. She was quite surprised at how healthy they were.  
  
"All your Pokemon are in perfect health," she said, amazed. Tersea and I smiled. I had healed our Pokemon earlier before we arrived in Pewter City.  
  
'Lucky she doesn't know I have healing power,' I thought, sticking my tongue out. Teresa looked at me and I nodded to her. I knew why.  
  
"Nurse Joy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"D'you happen to know where the Gym is?" She looked at our Pokemon, then sighed. I looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong?" I wondered.  
  
"If you really must know, it's a couple of blocks to your left. But I doubt you'll win. Flint uses incredibly strong Pokemon, and a rookie like you wouldn't stand a chance," she told us.  
  
The word 'rookie' resounded in my ears and my heart felt broken. It's like glass breaking. I hated it when I was called 'rookie'. Now, I gave up on fighting that I was more than a rookie and sulked. Do you know how many times I've been called rookie for the past few days!?  
  
"Are you okay?" Al asked me.  
  
"Sure. I'm fine," I laughed, hanging my head in despair while drawing circles on the floor with my finger and sulked. Teresa looked at Nurse Joy in the eye.  
  
"We won't know until we try," she said stubbornly and turned to her Pokemon, not realizing she just said Pokemon language in front of Nurse Joy. The nurse gasped and began to run to the phone, but, fortunately, Al cut her off.  
  
"You will tell no one about this," he told her gravely. "Her father, Shawn Helms, passed on that power. He's my adoptive uncle." Teresa and I looked at Al. He noticed Teresa's quizzical look. "Yes, Teresa, I was adopted, that's why I still had a crush after I found out that your father was Sandy's brother."  
  
"Was her father born in the Viridian Forest?" Nurse Joy asked timidly.  
  
"Yes," Teresa said.  
  
"So was I," Al admitted. "I was orphaned at birth. Actually, that's what Sandy says happened, but when she told me of how I had been found I knew I was abandoned. I was left on her doorstep."  
  
I felt sorry for him. I didn't know he had such a rough past till now. 'Losing both parents... It must have been hard on himself.'  
  
I understood how he felt. It was hard on me when I lost my mother. He gave Teresa and me a meaningful look.  
  
"We'd best go to the Gym now," he suggested.  
  
"Right," Teresa and I said in unison.  
  
Neither of us thought to jinx the other. I didn't feel like teasing Teresa since Al admitted he had a crush on her. We followed Al outside and all the way to the Gym quietly. Halfway, a memory flashed in my mind. The same memory that has haunted me since I was five. I quickly shook my head. But it's quite strange. The dream and the memory began a week after my mother died. Both didn't link in a way. Yet, for some reason, the dragon and another strange Pokemon that appeared 5 years ago, somehow, linked together.  
  
"Hey." I snapped out of my thoughts when Teresa called me. I realized we had reached the doors of Pewter City Gym. "Mandy, you battle first."  
  
I looked at Teresa like she was crazy or something. "And be the first to get clobbered? No way!"  
  
Teresa just smiled. "Fine, I'll go first."  
  
I slapped my forehead, falling for her little trick. I didn't mean to say that! I really wanted to battle first so I wouldn't have to worry. But I became anxious the moment we stepped in front of the Gym. We went in and I saw an old man in his fifties sitting at the other end of the arena. I guess this was Flint, the person Jane told about earlier.  
  
'He doesn't look so tough,' I thought. 'Maybe this will be an easy battle.'  
  
Teresa walked closer with her Pokemon, while Al and I stood behind.  
  
"Did you come here for a Boulder Badge?" he asked as Teresa stopped.  
  
"Yes," she answered. I could tell she was nervous the fact that this was her first battle just by the shiver of her voice.  
  
"Very well." He stood up and clapped his hand. With a sudden, the Gym started to shake.  
  
"What's happening!?" I yelled. Eevee clenched my leg tightly.  
  
"An earthquake!?" Al shouted. Was it?  
  
A rock field unexpectedly came out of the walls. Quickly, Teresa and her Pokemon jumped out of its way as the two sides crashed together, forming into a ground-type arena. Flint stood on one end of the field, Teresa on the other. I knew there was no turning back now.  
  
"This will be a three-on-three battle!" Flint declared.  
  
"Fine! Go! Lightning!" Teresa shouted. Lightning jumped onto the field. He looked at her apprehensively. She spoke to her, urging him on. He nodded and ran to the middle of the field. Flint laughed.  
  
"A little Pikachu can't hurt my Rock and Ground-type Pokémon!" he exclaimed. "How long have you had that Pikachu?"  
  
"Two weeks and a day," Teresa said defiantly. "And Lightning's much stronger than you think."  
  
"Fine, then." Flint grabbed a PokéBall. "I choose you! Marowak!"  
  
"Marowak," Teresa muttered. We both whipped out our PokeDex.  
  
"Marowak, the Bonekeeper Pokémon. The bone this Pokémon holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to K.O. targets. Marowak is the evolved form of the Lonely Pokémon, Cubone."  
  
"Cubone..." I echoed. I've seen this Pokemon but where?  
  
Flint was continuing without Teresa: "Beat that Pikachu into submission! Bonemerang!"  
  
"Lightning! Duck!" She shouted as the Bonemerang came towards him. Lightning quickly lay flat on the ground, and the Bonemerang harmlessly flew over him. Lightning was smart enough not to get back up until the Bonemerang flew past him again and hit Marowak on the head.  
  
The Bonemerang hit home, and Marowak fainted. Flint was shocked at her tactic.  
  
"Knocking out my Pokémon with its own attack. That was quite unexpected," he said. "No matter. Go! Graveler!"  
  
Marowak returned to his PokéBall and Flint threw a new one. A Graveler stood before Lightning. He looked scared. Teresa and I used our PokeDex again.  
  
"Graveler, the Rock Pokémon. This Pokémon rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing down. Graveler is the evolved form of the Rock Pokémon, Geodude. Graveler evolves into the Megaton Pokémon, Golem."  
  
"Lightning, return!" she called. Lightning jumped back to her side. "Go! Q- T-Pie!" She threw Q-T-Pie's PokéBall, and her Gold Butterfree came out. Flint let out an audible gasp.  
  
"The Gold Butterfree. It's legendary." he said in awe. "Only the most worthy trainers can catch and raise a Gold Pokémon. Well, let's see how worthy you are! Graveler! Rock Throw!"  
  
Graveler began picking up rocks from the field and throwing them at Q-T- Pie. She began to take considerable damage, but withstood it with a determination I had seen present only in Eevee and Brave.  
  
"Q-T-Pie! Dodge it and use Confusion!" Teresa ordered. Q-T-Pie wove in between the rocks and sent confusing psychic waves at Graveler. Graveler stopped chucking rocks and began running into them instead.  
  
"Graveler's confused!" Al exclaimed.  
  
"Good job, Q-T-Pie!" Teresa shouted. "Now! Finish him off with a Gust attack!"  
  
Q-T-Pie said. She smiled. Q-T-Pie began flapping her wings, hard. A small tornado was formed, which was blown towards Graveler. He was knocked out.  
  
"What!?" Flint shouted.  
  
"Alright! She's gonna win!" I cheered.  
  
"Go! Rhyhorn!" Flint shouted.  
  
Graveler returned to his PokéBall and Flint threw his last PokéBall. A massive Rhyhorn burst out in a blast of white light and stomped his foot. For the last time, Teresa and I used our PokeDex.  
  
"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. This Pokémon's massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trainer flying. Rhyhorn evolves into the Drill Pokémon, Rhydon."  
  
"Q-T-Pie, I think you should go see Mandy and take a rest," she hinted. She nodded and flew over to me. I promptly began healing her. Flint didn't notice. Teresa called Evolution into the fight. I could tell the Flint was confused by her ability to speak Pokemon.  
  
'I hope he doesn't find out,' I thought worriedly.  
  
"Um, Rhyhorn? Use your Stomp," Flint said uncertainly. Rhyhorn raised its foot.  
  
"Evolution! Ice Beam!" Teresa shouted. Evolution blew out an icy cold beam, freezing Rhyhorn and ending the match.  
  
"Rhyhorn, return!" Flint called. Rhyhorn returned to his PokéBall in a beam of red light. The field went back into the walls and Flint walked up to her. The match was over.  
  
"You deserve this," Flint told me. He held out a Boulder Badge. She took it gratefully.  
  
"Thank you," Teresa said and pinned the badge to her bag. She looked at me. "Your turn."  
  
I gulped. I wasn't ever ready yet! Then I came out with an excuse.  
  
"I think I'll let him heal his Pokémon first," I said. "I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
Q-T-Pie flew up to Teresa just then and began tickling her with the breeze she made. She laughed and brought her back into her PokéBall.  
  
"Let's go back to the Pokémon Center," Al suggested. "We can rest until tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Teresa replied.  
  
"Good idea," I said before sighing with relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We arrived at the Pokemon Center and rested there. I felt the need to get out for fresh air. I got out from my seat and walked to the entrance, Eevee following me behind.  
  
"Where are you going?" Al asked, stopping me.  
  
"Just going for a walk," I told him. Teresa stood up.  
  
"I'll come with you," she suggested.  
  
"Nah," I explained, waving a hand and shaking my head. "It's okay. I need some time alone."  
  
"Oh, okay," Teresa said and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Come back at 6. We're having dinner later," Al told me.  
  
"I'll be there." I turned to the door and grinned on the way. 'Besides, this is a good time for them to get along.'  
  
Before I realized, Teresa grabbed me by the collar and glared at me with cold furious eyes.  
  
"What did you just think of?" she demanded.  
  
"Uh, n-no, no! It's nothing! Hee-hee-hee-heee..." I laughed nervously and broke away from her death grip. "Bye!"  
  
I dashed away, hearing Teresa yelled, "Oooh! Mandy!". Eevee followed my heels and we disappeared around the corner. After a running start, we walked along a street. It was deserted and quiet. Pieces litter scattered across the road. I was thinking about the battle between Teresa and Flint.  
  
'Flint's Pokemon seem pretty tough. I wonder...if I can beat him.'  
  
I mean, my Pokemon aren't quite strong now. Eevee is among all but Rock and Ground Type can take Normal type single-handed.  
  
"Ee?" Eevee asked. I knew he was worried of me.  
  
"Oh, it's alright..." I assured him. "Eevee?"  
  
"Vee?"  
  
"Do you think we'll stand a chance against Flint?"  
  
"Ee? Vee Ee," he squeaked, nodding his head.  
  
"You might be confident but I'm not."  
  
"Ee?"  
  
"Well...Flint's Pokemon looks hard-hitting. I'm not sure if we'll win..."  
  
Eevee looked at me with a bewildered look. "Ee ev vee! Vee ee-ee ev ve!"  
  
I guess he was trying to encourage me. I shouldn't think that we might lose. "You're right. We'll just try our best and if we don't success, we'll try again."  
  
Eevee smiled and nodded. The sun was about to set soon. Just when we were about to turn back, I heard voices not far. They were coming from a house and a light was streaming though a window. I looked through and found several children. The younger ones were playing around while one of the older children was reading about Pokemon. I noticed that there was no parents looking after these kids.  
  
"Hmm... That's strange," I said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Eevee and I jumped with fright when we realized someone asked that question behind our backs. A young boy, who was a bit taller than me and looked like an older brother of the children, stood behind in the darkness.  
  
"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" I shrieked. "And exactly who are you?"  
  
"What is so strange to you?" the boy asked instead of answering my question. I gave in and answered.  
  
"...It's just that...those kids, I don't see a parent looking after them."  
  
The boy sighed. "That's because their mother died a long time ago."  
  
I was startled and felt guilty of what I said. I looked back at the kids.  
  
"What about their father?" I asked. Surely, they must have someone looking after them.  
  
"...Before, he went on a Pokemon journey but failed. He was too afraid to face his family."  
  
"Then who looked after them?"  
  
"Brock did."  
  
"Brock?" I echoed. "The Gym Leader?"  
  
"Yeah. He's their older brother."  
  
My jaw dropped. "Older brother...!?"  
  
"Yeah. Brock looked after these children till his father came back. In the end, he joined two Pokemon Trainers to become the Greatest Pokemon Breeder."  
  
"...Brock's kinda like my older brother, Jack," I said, turning to the children. "And I guess I understand how Brock must have felt..."  
  
"Huh?" the boy echoed.  
  
I sighed. "My mom died five years ago and my dad had to take care of Jack and me. When Jack left our home to help build up our bank account, my dad alone took after me...but it seemed like...I was looking after him instead."  
  
We became silent for a while.  
  
"...I wonder how my dad is looking after himself without me now. Maybe messing up his dinner tonight," I laughed and turned to the boy. I wished I could have seen his face. The shadows have clothed his face. "Now that I answered your question, it's your time to answer mine. What's your name?"  
  
"It's-" I was distracted when I turned to the window. I heard a man's voice and it sounded like Flint's. I nearly gasped at what I saw. Flint was there, coming in and greeting the kids. I couldn't believe it. Then a thought came to my mind. Could he be the father?  
  
"Well, I gotta go. My friends must be waiting for me. Bye," the boy said and ran away. I didn't even get his name yet!  
  
"Hey! Wait! I didn't catch you name!" Oops. Bad choice of words in a world of Pokémon.  
  
He didn't listen. Perhaps he was too far to hear me. He vanished around a corner as Eevee and I chased after him.  
  
"Wait u-" Just as I turned, I bumped into something and fell onto the pavement. "Ouch!"  
  
"What have we have here?" a voice sneered. I groaned and looked up. Daniel. "It's the loser."  
  
Eevee hissed irately at him as I got up and glared at him.  
  
"Just get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" I spat but he just smirked and laughed. "What's so funny!?"  
  
"I see you have no badge," he laughed.  
  
"So what!?"  
  
"Check it out." He held a shiny Boulder Badge attached to his jacket in front of my face. "Looks like you're waaay behind."  
  
I glared angrily at him.  
  
"And you haven't evolve your Eevee yet," he continued. "Charm!" Waggling next to Daniel was a Charmeleon. "I evolved mine just before I battled Flint.  
  
I just said a "Hmph.".  
  
"So what? My Eevee doesn't need to evolve," I growled at him.  
  
"Well, you got a long way then, rookie!" he laughed.  
  
I wanted to kill him if he didn't shut up!  
  
"Good luck. That is if you have any! Ha-ha!" Daniel shouted, laughing his head off and walked away with Charm following after him.  
  
I growled louder. "When I get my hands on that jerk, I'll strangle him!"  
  
"Ee vee ee." Eevee looked a bit anixous.  
  
"Don't worry, Eevee. The next time we meet him, he's gonna crawl the pavement once I kill him!"  
  
Eevee sighed and after I calmed down, I went to look for the boy. But I didn't find him so we headed back to the Pokemon Center.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped into the Pokemon Center with Eevee trotting after me and yelled "Hey, I'm back".  
  
I was still fed up with what happened and I didn't get the boy's name. It was then I noticed Al and Nurse Joy peeking over a corner.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I asked  
  
Al looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hi Mandy. Well..."  
  
"Your friend is having a chat with a friend...I think," Nurse Joy replied.  
  
I raised one eyebrow and looked over. "A friend?"  
  
I could have never guess it was Jasmine there, arguing with Teresa. A sweatdrop tinkled down my cheek as I watched their fight.  
  
"Well, let's see if you can get to the Pokemon League!" Jasmine retorted.  
  
"Oh, I'll do that... And you'll be waaay behind!" Teresa yelled.  
  
I kept quiet. 'I wonder how everything will go if Jasmine were to meet Daniel...' I thought. The answer was simple. Total chaos.  
  
"We'll see..." With that, Jasmine walked away, leaving the Pokemon Center. I stepped in and smiled.  
  
"You too, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Hey. There's nothing to mope over right now. Let's go eat," I said, pointing to the exit. Al and I went out the Pokemon Center, hearing Teresa call, "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
I smiled back at her. Still the same ole Teresa I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning broke and we arrived at the Pewter Gym. I looked at the huge gates, my knees shivering. Al turned to me.  
  
"Well, Mandy, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Was I ready? Well, I got a strategy at hand and I trained my Pokemon last night.  
  
"The thing is..." I began.  
  
"Is what?" Teresa wondered.  
  
"I'm still shaking. Can we come tomorrow?" I pleaded. Teresa, Al and the Pokemon face-faulted. Teresa got up quickly.  
  
"Come on, Mandy!" she yelled. "Jasmine is way ahead of us, so get in there now!!!"  
  
I sighed. "Okay! Okay! I'm going. I'm going. It's just... I'm still new to this," I admitted. Teresa sighed.  
  
"Look. You can do it. Just believe in yourself and your abilities as a trainer," she assured me.  
  
"Easy for you to say," I muttered. I gulped as the doors opened and we walked into the Gym. Flint was sitting at the other end of the field.  
  
"So... Who will battle me today?" he asked. I stepped forward with Eevee trotting beside me.  
  
"I am," I said boldly but still quivered.  
  
"Then let's begin," Flint said. He clapped his hands and the rock field came out of the walls. I grabbed a PokéBall, ready for battle. I clenched it tightly.  
  
"Let's see how good you are," Flint said, grabbing one of his PokéBalls. "Go! Marowak!"  
  
Marowak burst out of the PokéBall he threw in a blast of white light.  
  
'Good luck on this one,' I thought, ever though the Pokémon in this PokéBall couldn't hear my thought.  
  
"I choose you! Brave!" I shouted. Brave flew out of his PokéBall. Flint laughed. I knew why.  
  
"This is bad," Al said behind me. Flint stopped laughing and spoke.  
  
"Any good trainer knows that Flying Pokémon can't damage Rock or Ground Pokémon very easily," He told me. I just smiled, trying to show no fear.  
  
"We'll see," I said. "Brave, Gust attack, now!"  
  
Brave flapped his wings, creating a mini-tornado. He sent it towards Marowak.  
  
"Marowak! Use Bonemerang!" Flint ordered. Marowak threw the bone club it carries, and its weapon broke through the wind currents that Brave's Gust had made, and sent Brave to the ground.  
  
"Brave!" I shouted. My strategy didn't work!  
  
"No way! Marowak's Bonemerang is so powerful, it can cut through wind!" Al cried.  
  
"Then Mandy doesn't stand a chance!" Teresa exclaimed.  
  
I should stand a chance. 'There's got to be another way...' I thought, trying to come up with another strategy.  
  
Then, Brave slowly struggled to his feet and I noticed his left wing was broken. I wished I could go in and heal him. But I couldn't. And I could tell Brave didn't want to give up.  
  
"Marowak! Use Bone Club now!" Flint ordered. Marowak aimed at Brave and began charging at him.  
  
"Brave! Sand-Attack now!" I shouted. It would only give us time to think of a strategy.  
  
Brave turned around and kicked sand in Marowak's eyes, blinding him temporarily. Brave hopped aside to a safe distance.  
  
Suddenly, he started to glow with a bright light that filled the room. I gasped, bewilderment turning to joyfulness.  
  
"What the-!?" Al shouted.  
  
"Brave's evolving!" Teresa shouted with glee.  
  
As the light dimmed, a Pidgeotto flew up, showing off its magnificent wings. I quickly seized my PokéDex.  
  
"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon is very protective of its sprawling territory and will fiercely peck at any intruder. Pidgeotto is the evolved form of the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Pidgey. Pidgeotto evolves into the Bird Pokémon, Pidgeot."  
  
"Amazing!" I heard Al gasp in awe. I smiled and turned away. Now I didn't need another strategy.  
  
"Ready, Brave?" I asked. Brave nodded.  
  
"Marowak! Use Bonemerang!" Flint ordered, apparently unimpressed at Brave evolving in the middle of the battle.  
  
"Brave! Whirlwind!" I shouted.  
  
Brave summoned a huge whirlwind, similar to Gust, only stronger, as the Bonemerang spun toward him. The wind current was so strong, however, the weapon bounced back to Marowak, hitting its hit. It fainted.  
  
"Marowak, return!" Flint called. Marowak returned to his PokéBall. Fline turned back to me.  
  
"Using wind currents to backfire my Marowak's attack was an impressive and, quite frankly, unpredictable move. No matter," he said. He grabbed another PokéBall. "Go! Graveler!"  
  
Flint's Graveler came out of its PokéBall. I decided to return Brave for now. He was too tired from the previous battle to fight anymore.  
  
"You've had enough, Brave! Return!" I called. Brave gratefully returned to his PokéBall. I took out another PokéBall.  
  
"Go! Pika!" I declared. Pika came out of his PokéBall in a blast of white light, ready for battle. Flint laughed.  
  
"Another Pikachu? Don't you already know that lightning doesn't affect Rock and Ground Pokémon?" he wondered.  
  
"That I know..." I said with an evil grin. "But I also know that Rock Pokémon are affected by water! Pika! Aim at the ceiling!"  
  
Pika understood where I was going at. He fired a Thundershock at the ceiling, aiming for, and hitting, the emergency water sprinkler. A rain of water poured onto all of us. Graveler roared as the water soaked its rocklike body.   
  
"Graveler!" Flint cried.  
  
"Now! Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Pika unleashed a bolt of lightning on the wet rock Pokémon. The bolt of electricity fried Graveler, and it fell onto the wet field.  
  
"Incredible!" Al exclaimed.  
  
"Mandy might win this battle!" Teresa shouted.   
  
"Graveler, return!" he called. His weak Graveler went back into its PokéBall in a beam of red light. Flint threw his last PokéBall.  
  
"Go! Rhyhorn!" he shouted, throwing his last PokéBall. His very powerful Rhyhorn burst out of the PokéBall in a flash of white light and roared.  
  
Pika shivered as he took a look at the Rhyhorn. He was scared out of his skin.  
  
"Pika, return!" I called. Pika, terrified of the huge Pokémon, jumped back into his PokéBall. "Eevee, get ready!"  
  
Eevee stepped forward. Flint smiled.  
  
"This should be easy. Rhyhorn! Horn Attack!" he ordered. I tsked.  
  
"Better not be overconfident. 'Cause you're in for a big surprised!" I declared. "Eevee! Transform into Vaporeon!"  
  
Eevee glowed with a bright white light. Rhyhorn stopped in its tracks, scared of the strange light. Flint gasped as Eevee transformed into Vaporeon.  
  
"Impossible!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh, but it isn't!" I assured him. "Vaporeon! Hydro Pump!"  
  
Vaporeon let out a powerful stream of water, bubbles, and foam from its mouth. The powerful current hit Rhyhorn, and he fainted. The match was over.  
  
"We did it!" I cried. Vaporeon transformed back to Eevee.  
  
"Eeev ve!" he cheered. Flint made the field recedes and walked up to me.  
  
"You deserve this," he said. He handed me a shiny Boulder Badge. I smiled as it gleamed in my hand.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We waved good-bye to Flint and his family once we left the Gym and walked to the road that led to Route 3. I found out that the boy I had met was one of Flint's sons and to tell you the truth, I bet that was Brock himself but I never told Teresa and Al that I met him. I looked at the shiny badge pinned to my jacket.  
  
"So. You're not afraid of challenging Gym Leaders anymore?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Nope. Now I know I can win with some help," I said and looked down at Eevee as he looked up at me. We both smiled. Al and Teresa looked at each other and smiled too.  
  
"It will take all night to reach Mt. Moon," Al said.  
  
"Then why don't you stay at the Pokémon Center tonight?" asked a voice from behind us. Nurse Joy was standing there.  
  
"Good idea. Let's go, guys," Teresa said. We followed Nurse Joy back to the Pokémon Center. 


End file.
